Hidden Fantasies
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Wes Janson was a ladies man...or so he'd seen himself for all of his life! But an unexpected event on the Coruscant nights, will broaden his horizons and change his life forever!


**Hidden Fantasies** LadyMorgaine76 Summary: Two Veteran Rogues share an intimate adventure that will change their lives! Notes:

For chissprincess, DreamingIce, Annallisa (From ).

Inspired by CorSex by Annallisa.

Inspired by Undying by chissprincess.

Inspired by Building the Façade by DreamingIce.

Disclaimer note: I do own any of the Star Wars universe characters and all due thanks to the original creators of this world I so love are in order.  
For detailed thanks, go to end of the story.  
Only the Original characters are born of my own imagination and some of them are inspired in other fanfic i read along the way. Please leave comments! Thanks!

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 1 **Chapter Text**

 ** **Hidden fantasies****

 ** **by LadyMorgaine****

.Tycho/Wes  
.Rated R  
.definitely slash...

(based on Annallisa's CorSex fanfiction, but completely turned around by me)

 ** **Chapter I****

10 ABY, Coruscant

There was a kind of rowdy excitement, the kind you're suppose to only get from kids, around the briefings room. Well, Wedge thought to himself, the anticipation of some Rest & Recreation usually brought about this kind of mood to his pilots!  
His pilots...

For a couple more weeks, he was still at the helm of this merry dozen snubjockeys. After that he would have to say goodbye to his X-Wing and take his command chair on the Lusankya...and he was not really looking forward to that particular mission. He knew it was his duty has a General to take the Super Star Destroyer against the new United Warlords Fleet .

They were supposed to have won the war six years ago, but the Remnants just kept pushing them out of their comfort zone and into yet another conflict. He knew Rogue Squadron was in very good hands. Tycho had all the makings of a great leader, and the men would follow him loyally. Besides, it wasn't exactly the first time on that role for his friend. But, force, he would miss just being one of them! Being strapped to his X-Wing and flying in that squadron with his friends, was the greatest joy of his life!

Many pilots over the years had come and gone, most of them had given their life flying for the squadron, but there had always been a constant "core" to them. Himself, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian had been there since the Rogue's day one and had become best friends over the years. Janson and Hobbie had been sorely missed when they were transferred to Folor to take over the training center that would form new pilots and squadrons. They had actually done an exceptional job, but Wedge had been more than overjoyed to have them back in Rogue Squadron...not that anyone was admitting that fact to Wes! The man already had a Death Star sized ego as it was...he didn't need any more help to further boost his cockiness!

And now he was the one leaving...

His friends hadn't cherished that particular idea, but they also knew it was something Wedge couldn't keep on avoiding any longer. Admiral Ackbar was dead set on giving a more suitable commanding position to General Antilles than just gallivanting around with the boys in a snubfighter! He felt like he was abandoning his men, even knowing these pilots were the best the squadron had in all these years and they would do just fine without him.  
But mostly, it would come down to missing the camaraderie he'd built for all these year with Tycho, Wes and Hobbie! The four of them had endured pretty much everything the Empire had thrown at the Rebellion and the New Republic. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he would even miss Janson's antics!  
He looked around at the pilot's faces and wrapped up that evening's briefing.

"...And remember to the keep your commlinks around all times! Just because Starfighter Command rewarded us with a two days break, doesn't necessarily mean that emergencies may not happen. While I'm still the squadron's Commanding Officer, I'd like my pilots to serve as an example of readiness!" General Wedge Antilles looked straight into Gavin's eyes while the rest of the Squadron chuckled in amusement.

Last week, Gavin had managed to lose his commlink and Wedge hadn't been the least amused by it...therefore he'd rewarded young Darklighter with kitchen duty for the remainder of that week.

Gavin blushed at the memory of it. He'd been with Rogue Squadron for almost 4 years now, but he still felt very hardly each little mistake he made. After all we was Biggs cousin, and that was a long shadow to escape from.

"Enjoy your time off, clear your heads, have fun...but do try to stay out of trouble! See you all back here at 08:00, two days from now. Dismissed!"

"Finally!" Wes grumbled, rolling his eyes and sprawling on his chair as if he'd collapsed of exhaustion, which earned him a kick in the shin from Hobbie.  
With a disapproving glare directed at Wes for his outburst, Wedge dismissed the debriefing. Janson always liked giving his personal "input" on these meetings, most of times accompanied by some of his now famous theatrics. He made a mental note to have a nice conversation to his friend later on...

Wes jumped up from his chair and practically bolted for the door. He had been looking forward to having a few days off for what seemed to be an eternity, and just to spite him, time seemed to crawl by rather than fly.

The Taanabian Major had places to go. The source of his excitement and secret fascination was a club here on Coruscant in the entertainment district called CorSex. The place was advertised as a sexual playground, catering to the fantasies of humans and aliens alike. Wes had heard of sex clubs before, he wasn't naive, but the opportunity never presented itself for him to actually visit one. This was going to be an adventure, not only for the possibility of sex, but also for the rumours going around the base that the lower level, called 'The Dungeon' catered to wilder, more exotic tastes like sex slaves and bondage. He tried light bondage with one or two lovers. Letting the girl tie him up and have her way with him was fun, but his secret desire was to be the one to give the orders. Sithspit, Wedge would probably laugh right in his face after all the years Wes ducked and ran when anything resembling authority came in his direction.  
What was wrong with wanting to be in control? Why shouldn't he be the one to bark orders for once? Isn't that what a place like CorSex was for, to be someone else for a little while? It was certainly worth looking into.

The first thing he needed was to get cleaned up, so Wes headed for the locker room and had a long, hot shower. Once he was clean and dressed in civilian clothes, consisting of a sky blue tunic and tight fitting black nerf-hide slacks, he decided to try a different look. Wes studied himself in the mirror and then pulled his normally unruly, dark hair straight back from his face, into a small ponytail, and tied it off with a small piece of black leather.

As he took a second to check his reflection in the mirror, Wes had to admit that he looked pretty damned good. Pulling his hair back and wearing that blue tunic seemed to bring out more attention to his almond shaped hazel-brown eyes. The eyes were his most striking feature, due to the fact that they had a somewhat golden sheen in the middle spreading like fading beams through the iris, and tonight he was planning to run all of his natural charms at full throttle.

No telling what adventures the night might bring to a lust filled flyboy!

"You're looking awfully pretty, Wes, got a hot date?" Tycho whispered in his ear.

Wes jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of his squad mate. "Sithspit, Tych! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a guy like that?!" Wes growled, glaring at Tycho's reflection on the mirror in front of him. "You're lucky I didn't have my blaster."

"No place to put a blaster in pants that tight." Tycho teased him with a knowing smile. "And,besides, I wasn't sneaking, honest! You were just too busy admiring yourself to notice my approach." Tycho added with a lopsided grin.

Wes opened his mouth to deny Tycho's remark, but decided not rise to his bait! So what if he liked the way he looked? Was that a problem now?!

"No comments? No remarks, nor a denial?! Who are you, and what have you done with Wes Janson?" Tycho demanded, squinting his pale blue eyes at Wes and keeping a playfully suspicious tone to his voice.

"Always the comedian..." Wes smirked at Tycho, who was full well known by everyone for being always serious, even looking somewhat rigid and cold, thanks to his aristocratic features, to those outside Rogue Squadron. Of course, Himself, Wedge and Hobbie new better than that! After all, they knew each other for over 10 years now. "But I have places to go, interesting places...you know...other than my designated quarters in this lovely joint! Wes turned on his heel and slipped graciously under the arm Tycho put up to block his way. The taller man turned and shadowed him.

"Interesting places? In Coruscant? Exactly where are you going?" Tycho's curiosity was, by now, spiked by Janson's obvious evasion of his questioning...which, by all the attire the Major had on was somehow out of character. After all, Wes did enjoy to drag them along on his outings on the town, unless there was a girl involved! But even then, he'd normally boast about his conquests...and since he was too well dressed to be planning a prank, which would explain him not wanting to give up any information, something had to be going on.

And Tycho wanted to find out what.

With Tycho's insistence and glare, Wes's normally cheerful façade changed into a more hard-edged look. "I do have leave time coming, Colonel, and I plan to leave..."

Tycho's jaw clenched at the use of his rank in such a deliberate way, made to sting him on purpose. Wes noticed in Tycho's glare and expression, that his impatient ways and rash answer, had not only wound him in a way, but also spiked the suspicion on his friend. Sometimes dealing with Tycho was so complicated...

"I never said you couldn't go, Wes..." Tycho sighed in an uncomfortable way, letting the air out slowly through his teeth, sometimes Wes went above and beyond just to get on his nerves! "I was just curious about where you are going." Tycho sniffed the air around him in an almost theatrical manner, "I mean, you even smell nice! It must be one hell of a girl... Is this a solo outing or are you dragging Hobbie along with you?" He said, leaning on the refresher wall to his right.

Wes stopped in his tracks to scowl at Tycho. He knew exactly what Tycho was doing! He was trying get answers out of him of where he was going but also if he was including a female in his plans, just so he could probably get Wedge and Hobbie to join in him in taunting him over his plans for the night. He himself had done that many times when Wedge had dates planned. And even to Tycho, once or twice, when the Alderaanian was getting ready to take Winter out.

So, was the Colonel paying him back?

Of course there could also be another motive to it. Wes had known for a long time now about his squad-mate's real preferences when coming to partners. Thinking back to how awful he'd been to Tycho on the first weeks when the two met, it had come as a surprise the way the Alderaanian started turning his attention on Wes' way. Not that the Alderaanian had realized that Wes was quite aware of the fact...until the day he'd confronted him about it. He never picked on or mocked the man because of it, neither had he shared his knowledge of it with anyone else, but nevertheless he'd pointed out that he didn't share those same preferences. Tycho had looked at bit more somber for a while but they were able to build up a healthy friendship from that point on. But there were still times Wes thought he saw that old hunger in Tycho and that worried him...

"What I do on my leave is really none of your business, Ok? And, no Hobbie isn't going along with me. This might surprise you, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Wes snapped, almost spitting out his words towards Tycho. Immediately, he started regretting the exaggerated anger he lend his voice...

Tycho's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He studied Wes for a moment, then straightened up stiffly and gave Wes a bit of a theatrical dismissing gesture, glared at him, turned and walked away.

Wes stared after Tycho. He knew by his friend's expression and gesture that he'd treated him a bit too roughly. He wondered if he should go after him to apologize and explain things to him. After all, they were supposed to trust each other... He wasn't usually so uptight about his plans, nor had he truly intended to act the way he had towards Tycho, but tonight matters were different. He wanted to see CorSex without other Rogues tagging along or teasing him mercilessly. And he was quite sure that Tycho and the others would do just that, if they knew where he was going. And there was also the fact of him not knowing how the blond pilot would react to that knowledge personally.

Since his return to the Rogues, Tycho had been paying even more attention to him, always hovering on him and glancing his way when he thought Wes wasn't watching. That worried him and annoyed him! Well, actually, it was starting to infuriate him, because sometimes it made him feel like he was a child who needed a babysitter. He couldn't be sure if it was something Wedge had put his wingman to, or if Tycho was just, somehow, obsessing over him again...and that wouldn't do! The Major brushed that thought away. That had been years ago, and besides Tycho was in a steady relationship with the lovely Winter.

Wes turned on his heels on walked out the door without looking back, promising himself he would talk to Tycho on better terms the next time and try to find just what was going on with his friend. He would make it all better...the next time!

Tycho stopped just inside the door to his quarters, closed his eyes and took a deep, saddened breath.

Why did every conversation with Wes, these past few weeks, seem to end with one of them angry and the other one turning his back and leaving? Typically, it was him who walked away angry, but tonight his attempt to tease Wes had backfired miserably. It was clear Wes was up to something that he didn't want anyone knowing about. The question was just what that something could be. He knew Wes well enough to know that it probably wouldn't be something illegal or dangerous...well, not counting the usual brawls at bars.

Immoral? Probably, but Wes would never cross that line between plainly inappropriate and downright illegal. Wes was a decent kind of guy, for a sort-of-pervert with the maturity on an eight year old! ( To which he was sure Wes would have thrown an answer to the likes of: "I thought we'd settled that I'm ten?!"- He thought with a wan smile.)

That's when it occurred to him that the Taanabian could be planning to go to CorSex. After all, he'd caught him commenting something about that club with a couple of other Rogues and that was in character with Wes! It was perfectly legal to have sex in a public place on Coruscant, as long as the place was designated for that purpose and strictly regulated.

Wes must have heard about the club somewhere and decided to try it out. It was a pervert's dream come true. The theory made perfect sense, really. Wes wouldn't want company in a place like CorSex. Everyone has secret desires and fantasies, and some things you just can't share, even with close comrades. For a joker, Wes was unusually tight lipped about himself, most of the times...

A trip to CorSex would certainly go a long way towards an explanation for Wes's rushing from the briefing and getting all dressed up in his most sexy clothes.

And the way he'd pulled his dark hair back...

Tycho felt something stir inside him, and he smiled. He had been to CorSex with Winter. In fact, the hostesses, cute red-headed twins, considered the couple among the CorSex regulars.

Early in their relationship, Tycho found it impossible to talk to Winter about his desires. In most ways, Winter had always been a source of strength and comfort. He knew he cared for the Alderaanian woman, and trusted her with his life, but it wasn't love...not really. It had never been. They both carried their pasts and their heartbreaks like heavy luggage, but the fact that they were both Alderaanians, brought them close.

They could talk about almost anything...and the sex was great! Still, he'd been afraid she'd be shocked or horrified to find out that he desired men even more than women. He couldn't help wanting more than what that single monogamous relationship with her could give him, no matter how wonderful Winter was. He also couldn't help having fallen completely in love with the one person he just couldn't have...

Tycho considered calling their relationship off for good. Deep down inside he knew he was cheating Winter of the chance to find someone who would actually give his heart to her. Someone to really love her, the way he just couldn't. What did it say about him as a person, to be basing a relationship merely on camaraderie and sex? Didn't that actually made him a coward and a fraud? The man was beyond miserable. As if seeing through his soul unto his fears, the next time they were together, Winter took him to CorSex for the first time. She had decided Tycho needed something radically different in his life and that sex club was the right answer! He was surprised to learn that in addition to the things he admired and needed from her, she had a kinky side.

That first night, as he remembered, she convinced him to sell himself in the slave auction and then she outbid everyone and bought two hours of dungeon time with him. Dressed only in a curve hugging black leather corset, with fishnet stockings and high-heeled boots, her silky white hair, now long, running through her back! The mere sight of her in such an attire was enough to make Tycho's mouth go dry and blood boil! Armed with a leather strap, a whip and other instruments of bondage play, Winter was a force to be reckoned with.

Winter tied his hands above his head and put a blindfold over his eyes, and set to work on him. Long before the two hours were up, she whipped, coaxed, tickled, and teased every bit of information out of him that he had secretly been dying to tell her, but was too afraid to. She came out of the dungeon knowing more about Tycho, than Tycho knew about himself.

Not the least of which was the fact that he had been planning to break off their relationship without so much as a clear explanation why.  
Winter hadn't been pleased, to say the least...It wasn't as she was forcing him to stay with her against his own will! He was free to go or stay. She had managed years without him, she could quite certainly do it again! But he was just planning to wave her off like she was nothing? Thanks for the company and the sex, but now I'm done with it? She had Tycho in a higher esteem to expect that from him.

The steely edge, the cold anger that crept into her voice has she informed Tycho of all these things, was enough to make him wish he could have been honest to her since the get go. One thing was for sure, he would never do anything to make Winter truly angry, ever again. His Intelligence agent lover was a natural with a whip. The first time Winter had taken the whip to his bare backside, he'd nearly gone mad with the urge to grab her and fuck her senseless.

Tycho had done that, eventually, but not until she'd gotten her full two hours worth.

As time went on, Winter became an incredible Mistress. She pushed his limits, stunned him with her creativity, and made sure he never went unfulfilled. Even if that meant she would pick a man from the crowds at CorSex, with exactly the build and looks to fill Tycho's fantasies, even if they were just pale imitations of the one he truly lusted for!

Tycho returned to Rogue headquarters renewed and relaxed, the way only mind-blowing sex could make him feel. The only problem with those nights was explaining the welts and bruises to Wedge when he would catch a glimpse of Tycho's abused body in the showers. After a few times, Wedge seemed to get used to it. He would still frown and shake his head, but he didn't comment on Tycho's choice in leisure activities.

So Wes Janson was going to discover CorSex?! That was a very intriguing thought indeed...unsurprisingly, the mental image forming in his mind of a strange person buying Wes as a sex slave and having his way with him, gave Tycho the unmistakable burn of irrational jealousy. And it was hitting him with the force of an explosion. He tried to chastise himself for feeling possessive, but it didn't help. Wes wasn't his lover, so why did he want to interfere? Why was was being so irrational about this?

Tycho knew why! After that first session at CorSex, he'd finally confided to Winter the feelings he harboured for a certain Rogue pilot. Those years of hopeless yearning had sometimes frustrated him to no end, but with the passing time he had come to grips with futility of his desires. He knew Wes was out of his reach on that matter. Wes had told him so himself, and Tycho had come to accept that. Or he tried to, with much difficulty, especially since almost two years ago when Wes had returned to his proper place in the Rogues. For all the value of the learning and command experiences Wes had gained being away, Tycho could scarcely contain how good it was to have the other man back. So good to hear his voice over the comm-net, so good to see him sprawled across a couch in the pilot's lounge... damn it all.

The problem was, the Major wasn't attracted to men at all. He still recalled the conversation they'd had all those years ago, back on the beginning of their friendship...

 ** **0,4 ABY Aboard Home One****

 _ _Wes was sitting on his bed looking towards a subdued Tycho sitting on his own bed, looking at his feet, refusing to look his way...__

 _"_ _ _Listen Celchu, if we're going to make this partnership work, we have to trust each other and be honest to each other...I'm not blind, nor stupid!" He pointed towards the blond lieutenant, trying to get his point across. "I don't...I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but...I'm not...like 'that'...I don't mind if you are, but I'm not..."__

 _ _Tycho was beyond embarrassed... He'd been completely caught leering at the dark haired pilot...by the latter! And now he was being confronted over it and he had no clue what the best move would be, so he just let the Taanabian get it out of his chest first, while figuring out what to say next. He lifted his gaze and looked right into Wes' eyes. He didn't look mad...that had to be a good sign! Actually he kind of looked...sympathetic...which was a bit surprising, for someone who'd tried to get a piece of him just three weeks ago...__

 _"_ _ _Come here!" Wes called, tapping the place next to him. "...come...here...I won't bite!"__

 _ _The initial surprise was replaced by a chuckle. That was more according to Wes' ways. To joke about a serious subject to lighten up the mood. Tycho rose from his place and sat, a bit uncomfortably by Wes' side.__

 _"_ _ _See? That wasn't so bad! Now, talk."__

 _"_ _ _What do you want me to say? You spoke your mind, there's nothing more I can say, is there?"__

 _"_ _ _Sure...I let you off easily and you close up in your shell as always! Come on Celchu..."__

 _"_ _ _I have a name! It's Tycho!"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah...Tycho...whatever..."__

 _"_ _ _It's Tycho Celchu...not Tycho Whatever..."__

 _"_ _ _Oh, stop that! Don't change the subject...Look me in the eyes and just tell me: Do you or don't you like men and women alike?"__

 _"_ _ _No."__

 _"_ _ _What?"__

 _"_ _ _I don't like men and women alike..."__

 _"_ _ _Right...That's why I just caught staring at my...rear...and let's not forget the way you choked and blushed when you realized you'd been caught doing it! "__

 _"_ _ _Honest, I don't!-I like men better!" Tycho threw at him, squinting a bit a give him Wes a mischievous grin.__

 _"_ _ _Ah...as in...?"__

 _"_ _ _As in...you have a sister, right?"__

 _"_ _ _Right..." Wes whispered, pretty much guessing where that was going.__

 _"_ _ _Is she good looking?"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah..."__

 _"_ _ _Ok. Picture you and her, side by side and I would have to take a pick! Guess who I would pick?"__

 _"_ _ _Ahh...me?!" This was exactly what he feared. And now he'd have to let The Alderaanian down easily. "See, the problem is...I'm flattered! I reaaaaaally am...but...I can't give you what you seem to want! Neither do I want to lose your friendship over this. Force knows I've already messed this up badly with my temper and my hatred for Imps. Can we just get over this situation and remain friends? Can you do that? Listen, you don't have to worry. I'd never mock you or treat you differently because of your sexual preferences, alright? I've never been an intolerant bigot and I'm not about to start now."__

 _ _He wanted to put his arm around Tycho's shoulder's in a comforting way, like he would have done to any other of his friends. But he feared the other man would give his simple gesture another kind of meaning, so he just stood there looking at him, trying hardly to convey his thoughts in a kind manner.__

 _ _Tycho rose from Wes' side, slowly feeling his heart sinking to his feet. What was he expecting? For Wes to miraculously also like men? He'd never been that lucky before, he wasn't about to become now! Nyiestra had been the only girl in his lifetime he'd managed to actually fall in love with. And that had come to be after a painful event in his teenage years, that only she had known about. The physical desire hadn't rose to the levels he'd expected from young love, but the rest had been there. And now she was gone...along with all of his family...and his homeworld. Just when he thought his heart was dead and buried, this Taanabian madman had appeared in his life! At first he made no qualms on his hate for the former Imp Alderaanian pilot. But after Wes had practically slammed him against a wall, with his fist clenched around his throat, they had been forcefully placed on the same quarters and were now wingmates. Wes had apologized profusely and whole heartedly! After getting to know more about the other man's reasons, he started seeing him in another light...and found himself lusting after the dark haired man!__

 _"_ _ _Tycho?"__

 _ _"It's Ok, Wes... I just need some time alone."__

 _"_ _ _I never meant to hurt your feelings. I swear."__

 _"_ _ _I know" He smiled ever so slightly."I wasn't my intention either to make feel uncomfortable in my presence. Yes, I like you...No, I'm not going to impose myself on you...It's not my style. Besides, I got your message..."__

 _"_ _ _So...Are we Ok?"__

 _"_ _ _We will be, Wes...We will be..."__

Forcing his mind back into the present reality, Tycho pondered on why he still insisted with this unhealthy obsession with Wes. He just couldn't seem to be able to fight it. Even when he was with Winter, he was never truly and completely with her. He kept prolonging an already doomed relationship for what? For fear of ending up all alone? For fear of allowing himself to be utterly consumed by the sadness and bitterness that seemed to cling to him more and more? And what was that doing to him?..and Winter?

...Winter...

The more he thought about it, the more he knew what he had to do- what was right- he had to put an end to it. He had to free her and stop being a coward. If he had to face life on his own, so be it!

But, what to do about his feelings for Wes?

Tycho always found himself surreptitiously watching him when he thought Wes wasn't looking, but he had never seen Wes try to pick up anyone but females. Even with his usual antics, that had once included a wager on Endor that sent Wes chasing every blue eyed human, regardless of gender, so that he'd kiss every single one of them in order to win a considerable amount of credits!

To Wes it was only a joke, nothing to be taken seriously. So on that particular night, even though Tycho got at least one of his wishes in the manner of sudden kiss on his lips from the already quite inebriated Lieutenant, things hadn't quite turn out the way he'd still hoped. The worst had been his own reaction to that kiss! Caught by surprised and excited by the feel of Wes' mouth on his, he had thrown his arms around the Taanabian pilot and had kissed him back fiercely! Wes simply allowed him to finish his kiss and softly pushed him back. If he was angry, he never showed it. Dumbstruck, sure. But he hadn't acted like he'd gotten mad at him. He'd even tried to downplay it...

 _"_ _ _And I thought I was drunk...shavit Tych! What did you had to drink? "__

And that had been it! For all his wishes and desires, the fact remained that Wes disappeared into the woods with a petite brunette on his arm...leaving a confused, ashamed and broken-hearted Tycho behind. That night he hadn't slept at all. The memory of the sweet taste of Wes' mouth on his own contrasted with the image of him nonchalantly just picking up the closest available female, and wandering off to satisfy his sexual desires.

The morning after, Wes didn't even seem to remember anything at all about the kiss...

Of course Wes didn't share Tycho's history of sexual adventures at the Imperial Academy at Prefsbelt IV, for starters... And, Wes had never had the chance to be corrupted by long periods of active duty as a TIE pilot with not a woman in sight! In some ways, Wes was still fairly innocent about sexual matters. Or, at least, he was in Tycho's opinion.  
Though he knew he might come to regret it, Tycho felt it was his duty to go to CorSex and make sure no one took advantage of his friend. Or, that was what he told himself as he finished dressing and picked up his comlink to call the club's hostesses to make some special arrangements...and since Winter was, again, on a mission to an undisclosed place, he couldn't even blame himself for going all alone to CorSex...

Wes nearly turned away and backtracked when he saw the huge group of people in line at the entrance to CorSex. He almost lost his nerve again when the huge broad shouldered man at the entrance asked to check Wes's identification.  
When the man waved him through, Wes let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Moving along in the press of bodies, he found himself in a dark foyer area almost as packed with people as the entrance he just left.

From where he stood, front and centre in the cavernous establishment, Wes could see two bars lined with people, mostly human. One to the right,tucked into the corner and a twin to the left side equally tucked in the opposite corner. Glowing signs hung from the beams in the high ceiling. They directed patrons to all the different areas of CorSex. Neon cables wrapped the railings of staircases that rose in six different places up to the second, third and fourth levels. He could also see two huge signs that said 'Dungeon of Delights', but he couldn't quite see where they led. A large, curtained stage dominated the back wall, with a huge dance floor sprawling before said stage. The decor was , quite appropriately in shades of purple, silver and mostly black!

From Wes' vantage point, the dance floor was little more than a sea of bodies moving to the hypnotic, sensuous rhythm of the music. Lining the edges of the dance floor were rows of booths, much the same set-up you would find at an old fashioned carnival on almost any world in the New Republic.

The sight of the little, open-faced tents had him flashing back to the excitement of the carnivals that were a yearly tradition growing up on the laid back, agricultural planet of Taanab. Wes rarely thought of those long gone days now, especially since most of his memories brought him more pain and sorrow than comfort...his only link to his hometown of Pandath, was his older sister Mia, her husband and his two small nieces. Going back was not a thought he entertained much. Everything in that farm remembered him of that sorry excuse of a father he'd had...

Brushing away those unwanted thoughts, he wandered up to the bar and ordered an ale, surprised by the fact they had Forvish Ale, that didn't quite go around on Starfighter Command, he relished on it's strong, smoky and spiced flavour. And, seven Corellians hells, did it go fast into your head! Feeling somewhat more loose and relaxed, he turned his back to the bar and surveyed the action closest to him. Directly in front of him, stood a pair of young attractive women, dressed only in what appeared to be some kind of paint, and their job was painting other patrons with eye-catching colours from little pots.

It looked like great fun, but Wes wasn't exactly comfortable getting naked in front of a crowd! It was bad enough that his bare backside had made the rounds at Starfighter Command. He still had to deal with jokes about his "rear end" and a stuffed Ewok serving has a kind of a...underwear?...He still had to find a way to get back at Wedge over that stunt!

On his left, a pair of redheads, obviously identical twins, smiled sweetly at Wes and waved. He smiled, and waved back. It never hurt to be friendly.  
He turned back to the bar as the droid took his credit chit and handed over another drink. He had only managed a small sip when someone touched his arm. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to find one of the lovely, if scantily clad, twins.

"Would you like to join us for some fun?"

Of course he wanted to join them, that was the full purpose of this excursion into the underground nightlife of Coruscant...have fun and fulfil some of his fantasies! "Well, the body paints look like fun, but I don't know about getting naked in front of all these people. I'm...ah... shy. In a way..."

Her smile never wavered as she produced a small bundle of black cloth, like magic, from seemingly out of nowhere. "Here, why don't you be a good boy..." she said in in sexy melodic tone of voice. "...and try that on for a size." She pointed off to his left. "The changing rooms and refresher are over there."

Wes looked dubiously at the thin strips of cloth and discovered it was like a bathing suit only much, much smaller. It certainly beat other coverings, like stuffed Ewoks, so he decided to do what the nice lady said.

Wes managed to rescue his ale from the bar on his way back from the 'fresher, and he let the twins usher him into the body painting booth. The Forvish ale went down quickly.

As one of the twins took the empty mug from his hand, Wes noted that several of the patrons at the bar were watching him intently. He looked down at himself and frowned,

"What?"

The man closest to him smirked. "Nice outfit. Not many men could wear one of those and look damn good in it." There was something close to lust on the man's face and Wes was too stunned and lost for words to manage a witty comeback.

Was this guy actually leering at him?

Wes frowned, feeling his cheeks burning.

 _ _...not again...__

He'd have to remember to have a quiet word with the twins about his purpose on coming here...girls...that was his purpose...not...men!

"See you downstairs, I hope." With that, the man turned and walked away, throwing one last admiring and somewhat lewd glance back at the Major.

"Sithspit!" Wes mumbled. This place was wilder than he thought.

What next? Would there be an invitation to an orgy with a dozen Twi'lek dancing girls?

A pair of lips pressed his and stopped the flow of his thoughts. Reluctantly, he pulled back and found a pair of Gray eyes staring into his.

"Don't be shy. You look wonderful." The twin put her arms around his neck and pressed the full length of her painted body to his.

"Thank you, but I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Wes Janson."

The redhead grinned at him, "I know exactly who you are. You're a Rogue... in more ways than one, I hope." She bent forward to kiss his lips, again.  
"My name is Neeva, and that is my sister, Neera. We're very happy you decided to visit our establishment. It's always a pleasure when we get Rogues in here to play with."

"I'm glad to meet you, too." Wes knew it was lame, but with that much of her bare skin in contact with that much of his, it was a miracle he could speak at all. "So what should I get for the design?"

Neeva and Neera looked at each other, then, as if by some sort of twin telepathy. They both said, "The Rogue Squadron Crest, of course."

Wes blinked. "You can draw that with body paint?"

It was Neera who spoke this time. "Well of course! We are artists. Besides, we've done the Rogue Crest a few times before. Just not in a place where most people would get to see it unless they were to wear a little black thong." To illustrate her point, Neera gave Wes a playful slap on his left buttock.

Wes gasped and the girls giggled. It took his ears time to convey the information he just got to his brain, but once it got there, Janson found himself wondering about which

Rogues had come in for a paint job...amongst other obvious things! He didn't recall hearing about anything of sorts from the Rogues he knew. Wes shrugged it off. It didn't really matter if other Rogues came here. The important thing was the lovely ladies who wanted to use his body for their canvas.

Neeva led him to a small stool and sat him down, a bit forcefully. "Now you sit real still or I'll have to spank you." she said with a sly smile, but an intent stare.

The naughty part of Wes' mind suggested squirming just to see if the threat was for real, but the other half rejected the suggestion because his backside was almost totally bare and defenseless. He decided to behave himself, at least for the time being. The twins seemed to think Wes was such a great canvas that he needed something big and showy, so they painted the Rogue crest design on his back, with a smaller one to match on his right biceps.

Tycho watched Wes enter Corsex and smiled to himself. Somehow, he had managed to beat Wes by a good twenty minutes. Tycho found Wes's delay fortuitous, using the head start to set some plans into motion.

He commed Neeva and Neera and asked if they could do him a favour and set Wes for a good night of Corsex play. It had been weeks since he had been there, and this sounded like a good way to have an excuse for coming here, looking after Wes and all. And if he did ran into Wes...well, he'd think about it later on. He actually pondered on what the Major's reaction would be on finding in such a place, good ol' perfect manners Tycho Celchu!"

When he spoke to the lovely CorSex hostesses and told them a new Rogue pilot might be in, and asked them if they might help him get into the mood and show him around his first time, they were more than delighted to help out a Hero of the New Republic, and it didn't hurt that Tycho gave them a pile of credits to put in Wes' account. He wanted Wes to have the full experience, even if it cost a small fortune.

The twins were delighted to hear that Tycho suspected Wes Janson was headed their direction. To be honest, Tycho didn't blame them. He entertained every kind of sexual fantasies about Wes Janson himself for far too many years, especially after Wedge showed him the holo-recordings of Wes wearing nothing but a stuffed Ewok doll, as a part of Wedge's revenge for all of Janson's practical jokes when they were building Wraith Squadron.

It had given Tycho weeks of erotic dreams about that firm, sensual body against his in all ways and manners possible! Not mentioning, he had made a copy of the holo-recording for himself!

The last part of the plan involved Tycho reserving the best room in the 'Dungeon' area for later in the night. Once that was accomplished, he took up a seat at the bar on the opposite side of the building from Wes, to keep watch and wait for right moment...

From his place at the bar, he made surreptitious glances over to where Wes as now talking to one of the twins. Before long, Wes returned from the 'fresher in a tiny bathing suit, a match to the one Tycho was wearing under his own civilian clothes.

Tycho gasped at that vision! He felt lust stirring inside of him...if someone could carry such a small garment and look devilishly sexy on it, it was Wes! He felt all flushed and going hard with only the sight of that muscled body. He had a feeling it was going to be a long and interesting night.

Once the body painting was done, Neeva took Wes on a private tour of CorSex. He hadn't asked for a tour, exactly, but she seemed more than happy to take time to show him around.

They strolled through the rows of booths, occasionally stopping to watch, or play a game. Neeva pointed out different people, and told Wes about their jobs, or gave him a story about something outrageous the person had done. It put Wes at ease without being too obvious that she was trying to put him at ease.

They stopped at one of the last booths where a group of attractive young women were getting their bottoms and breasts soaked by customers armed with small paint dipped sponges. The game was not as easy as it looked, even handcuffed to a post and moving on some kind of conveyor system, the girls could move enough to dodge a shot. At the next booth, it was the same game with young men as the targets.

Wes hurriedly moved on to the next booth, but this was much worse, and he felt himself getting embarrassed for the first time. The young men were aroused and the object of the game was to toss a soft foam ring around the target's erect manhood, to get the cheers of the crowd and a small, sex oriented prize.

Neeva was watching him, and smiling. "Don't worry, Major, it doesn't hurt them. They volunteer."

"Are you kidding?" Wes gaped.

"Nope. It's also helps that they get a cut of the night's profits."

A thought occurred to Wes. "How long do they have to... Uhm, I mean how do they... Oh, never mind."

"It's OK." Neeva giggled, " You can ask me anything. Nothing shocks me, and I promise not to make fun of you. Questions are a good thing here."

Wes wasn't so sure. "They have to stay... excited... for a long time, don't they? How do they do it?"

Neeva gave him a sweet smile, "That is a good question, but I can't tell you. Professional secret."

"Professional secret?!"

Neeva's smile became almost motherly, "We have only one rule at Corsex, Major, and it is that whatever happens at Corsex, stays at CorSex. Let me give you an example. If I tell you how the young men do what they do, you would go back to your girlfriend and use it, and she'd be so amazed that she'd tell all her friends in the morning, and they would tell their men, and I would lose clients because they wouldn't be awed and amazed any longer. The mystery would be gone."

Wes gave Neeva his best pout. "No girlfriend. No time for one.

"Well, we'll have to see about that. Won't we?" She winked at him.

"What if I just come back later and ask one of the guys?"

"They won't tell you a thing. They know Neera and I will take them to the Dungeon and spank them until they beg for forgiveness. The same "don't tell' rule applies to the people you see here." Neeva continued, "The employees and guests go through a very thorough screening process before they are allowed in."

Wes opened his mouth to say that he didn't see a screening process, but Neeva covered his mouth with her hand. "It may not appear that way to you, but be assured that we are very particular about who gets into play here."

When she took her hand away, Wes asked her why. She led them to a small alcove off the main room and they were suddenly alone. The noise level dropped to something bearable.

"When we started Corsex, after the Empire was driven off Coruscant, we found that a large number of our first guests had high positions in the government, New Republic Intel, and the military. They were looking for a place to blow off steam, according to each person's individual tastes and desires. As a thank you, for liberating Coruscant, we made Corsex a place where things could happen that aren't normally acceptable for our guests in their real lives. There are a variety of reasons they can't act on their fantasies and desires, but we could help them by creating a 'safe' zone here. Our policy is in place to protect the reputations, and the careers, of our guests. Do you understand, now?"

"I think so. I understand why you do it, but how can you screen all those people?"

"Well, we get most new guests as referrals from other guests, like you."

Wes blinked, caught by surprise. "No one knew I was coming here...I think..."

Neeva laughed. "We have Rogues who come here from time to time, sweetie. Someone vouched for you. Or else you wouldn't have been waved in so easily. You would have gone to an 'orientation' and someone with clothes on would have explained the rules and made you sign off on them."

Wes sighed; he didn't want to think about who might have guessed he was coming here. He just wanted to have a good time. "I, uh... I like this better."

"So do I." Neeva slid over until she was sitting almost on top of Wes on the bench and she gave him a long deep kiss. "I should get back to work. Think you can find your way around from here?"

Wes smiled. "Could you point me to the Dungeon?"

"Oh!" She winked at him with a knowing smile."You're a naughty boy! I should have known. I can do better than that; I'll take you there. I have to run the slave auction in about half an hour. You shouldn't miss it. It's one of the things every new guest should see."

"Come with me, slave." The low-pitch voice whispered in his ear, and Wes could feel a light tug on the collar around his neck. He wanted to kick himself! What was he doing? What had he been thinking about when he let those sweet, sexy twins talk him into joining the Dungeon's slave auction? Now, here he was! Blindfolded! Cuffed! And... being led away by some strange man.

 _ ** _ **A MAN!**_**_

The thought screamed repeatedly in the back of his mind.

And this person, his... __Master__... could now spend the next hour doing Force knew what to him! The worst of it was, he thought trying not to panic, that if he didn't like it... he was completely powerless to stop him.

How could he have been so stupid? Oh no, he wasn't dumb, he knew exactly what he hoped would happen and it had to do with lots of kissing, and hot sex, and spanking, and more hot sex...but with women! Or so he believed...

In addition, there was the feeling he'd discovered after the Ewok incident when all eyes had been on his almost completely naked body. It was all heat and adrenaline, making his heart pound wildly. He'd been lucky he had that stuffed doll to cover up the truth, because while his brain was objecting to being the object of everyone's amusement; his body found the attention arousing.

Parading around with nothing but a leather thong for covering was infinitely better than hiding behind an Ewok doll. It felt good to have hordes of beautiful women caress him, kiss him and tell him how beautiful he was, but he never expected to be sold to a mysterious man.

Wes could feel a knot of real fear form in the pit of his stomach. He'd never messed around with another guy. Ok, so there was that overwhelming kiss Tycho had given him on Endor! And a quick encounter with Wedge in the showers...but the first hadn't truly been his fault and the second, well it had been just some light teasing, nothing more.

Besides, they'd brush it off as to much adrenaline after a rough encounter with the Impstar Chimaera and Thrawn's newly raised clone snubjockeys... And they were totally drunk!...Really, really drunk...

But this? This was a total stranger, and Wes was no one's fool! He had a very good idea of what men did together for pleasure. Even on the confines of his Taanabian homeworld, these things were rumoured between people. And on such a harsh and strict household, with an intolerant father has his had been, the choice was obvious...girls like boys and boys liked girls! Period! All else was perceived as sinful and wrong and fully punished if necessary...

On top of that, he didn't have any experience in a serious bondage setting. Not even with the casual women he'd bedded...let alone a man! He didn't think he could get himself into a more dangerous situation if he tried. Even a brawl with a full squad of stormtroopers seemed less scary right now.

Wes followed his Master obediently for what seemed like a long distance. The only sounds were the blood pounding in his ears and the solid footsteps of the man who was leading him. He gasped as a hand gripped his bare upper arm, stopping him and guiding him into one of the private rooms that lined the Dungeon's corridors. The twins said those rooms where soundproof, and that bit of information wasn't helping Wes' anxiety levels...not in a longshot!

The Rogue took a deep breath and tried to swallow the burning lump in his throat, wishing he had some water. All thoughts died as he heard the snick of the door latching behind them, and Wes had to fight the urge to run.  
Where could he go with the collar around his neck and a blindfold on? Even his hands were cuffed and useless to him. Wes felt the mysterious Master free his hands from behind his back. His right arm was lifted and fastened to something above his head. The motion was repeated with the other side, and with a surge of panic, Wes made a small sound and pulled at the cuffs. From the dark corners of his subconscious, a deep buried, distant nightmare was threatening to emerge. He had to remember __where__ he was...and __when__...

"No, no." The firm, male voice whispered in his ear, as if sensing his panic. "You just be a good boy. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to admire you, my lovely slave." Wes could barely make out the words through the thick accent, but the voice itself was deep and somehow familiar.

Warm, strong hands caressed his shoulders, moving very slowly over his bare skin, then down his exposed back and sides. The touches were light, almost ticklish, exploring his different muscle groups. Wes couldn't help tensing and squirming, he was very ticklish in some of those spots. The movements were rewarded by a stinging slap on his exposed buttock.

Wes gave a little yelp of surprise and got a matching slap on the other cheek. There was a low rumble of a chuckle near his left ear. One of the hands made its way up Wes's shoulder blade and there was a gentle squeeze on his bicep.

"Uhm..." Wes started to say something, and felt a hand press over his open mouth.

"Shh, slave, no talking... I know you've never done this before; so let me lay down the first rule. No talking will be tolerated unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?" This time when the voice whispered, Wes could feel the moist heat of the breath on his face and the smell of aged whyrens.

Wes nodded, and was rewarded with a brush of soft, warm lips across his cheek. He felt himself shiver, caught off guard by being kissed. His reaction brought another low chuckle from the mystery man. This was followed a heartbeat later by those lips returning to lightly nibble and kiss his lips.

"Sweet," that low voice crooned in his ear when the kiss ended, "something told me you would be."

Wes lowered his head, embarrassed and fighting the heat he could feel rising in his face. He was not familiar with that particular sensation, few things embarrassed the Rogue, but it was hard to fathom that a guy would pay that kind of credits for the chance to massage him and kiss him a few times.

"Don't be shy, my love..." The heavily accented voice attempted to sooth him, to drain the tension from his muscles. "You are one of the most attractive men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." The Master started a catalogue of Wes' virtues. "Men would kill for a body like that... those sexy brown eyes, the very soft lips... I've wanted to kiss those lips since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Wes shivered, feeling a bit light-headed that this was a man touching him, wanting him. "You think only a woman's touch could arouse desire in you. That only with a woman would this feel good. But you're wrong, you're so very wrong... I bought you so I could... enlighten you. You've never considered touching another man. Give me a chance to show you what you're missing..."

Wes sagged a little, his arm muscles burning from fatigue, tiring from the strain of being held above his head. He heard footsteps, moving away from him, and then what sounded like rooting around for something.

Without the use of his eyes, Wes had to work very hard to make his other senses to clue him in on what was going on around him. One thing he was very aware of was how warm the room seemed, comfortable for him even though he was nearly naked.

Naked and chained up, Wes reminded himself bleakly, in a room with a man who wanted to enlighten him. It was almost too much to take in for his first time. The cocky, over-confident pilot who took life threatening missions without fear was a bit off his comfort zone. He felt too vulnerable, too exposed and defenseless...

Janson was feeling a little overwhelmed...

Who was he trying to fool?! He felt like he was drowning; he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. And as if it could get worse, the footsteps were coming back his way.

Wes started to feel the panic seeping through his veins at that sound, wishing for all the world that he could see, and run.

"Easy now, slave," the Master breathed in his ear. "I'm not such a bad person to have as your first Master. I don't punish very harshly, and I only have three rules. One, we already covered. The second is that if you feel panicked by anything I do, I want you to tell me to stop. I like to select a special word, kept just between us, that will mean that if you are hurt or scared I must stop immediately and allow you to go, no questions asked. For your first time, I think simply saying 'stop' will be good enough. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I think so." Wes replied, then flinched that he had spoken aloud. There was no punishment for speaking, only a gentle, reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

Wes frowned, a thought occurring to him.

"You may ask your question..." The master replied, almost before Wes' mind had finished forming that question.

"If I can leave anytime I want to, what about the money? You paid for an hour..."

The man sighed, and again Wes felt the prickle of familiarity. "If you are hurt, or badly shaken up by something we do, I need to know, immediately. I __care__ about you..." He whispered. "Unless of course, you aren't really frightened or hurt, and are just bored with me... I want to know that, too, but I might want a refund if we can't find something mutually entertaining to do for my hour. My work pays well enough, but leaves too little free time to spend all the money I make. "

"Just how do you define mutually entertaining ?" Wes managed a laugh. Somehow, he didn't think he and this strange man would ever find something that would fall into that category.

"Bad slave," the Master's harsh rumble made Wes realize he'd screwed up. "I said I would answer one question, which I did, and you asked two. I'm afraid that means you are about to get your first taste of punishment." The man walked away again, but this time returned almost before Wes knew it. Wes felt something smooth and cool against his bare backside, and it didn't take much imagination to envision a paddle or something that could be used on his defenceless buttocks.

Wes whimpered even before the first smack and he could hear the Master clucking his tongue in disapproval. The smack landed on the left side, then the second on the right, and then on both at once, and it kept to that pattern.

After the surprise of the first blows, Wes fought to stay still, biting his lower lip to keep quiet. He'd be damned if he'd let some strange man see the effect it had on him. Mercifully, Wes was not given much time between each blow to even tense in anticipation. The spanking hurt, but was not as hard or as long as it could have been. In fact, it was over quickly, and the stinging flesh was soothed with light caresses. His hands were unhooked from their overhead torture and Wes quickly forgot about his bottom as the circulation started to return to his abused arms.

He bit his lip to stifle a groan, and the Master led him across the room and sat him on the edge of a bed. Then, the man proceeded to rub down the complaining muscles with oil that had a pleasant, fruity aroma.

"I hope you will forgive me for leaving you up a bit too long," the Master said, in his characteristic whisper. "You may not believe me, but I have more experience as a slave than a Master. Normally, I like taking the orders, not giving them, but you were just too... tempting."

Wes made a sound in his throat, not believing for a second that he was as attractive as his Master seemed to believe.

"You don't believe me?" The man added with a snort. "Let me show you... lie back on the bed, my slave, and put your hands above your head."

The Master secured his wrists to the headboard of their bed. Then, the man took more of the oil and lovingly massaged it into Wes' firm body starting first with the arms and chest, and moving ever lower with long, firm strokes. He took great care not to miss a single millimeter of the pale flesh.

The competent hands moving soothingly over his body lulled Wes into a dreamlike state. At some point, Wes couldn't quite recall, he must have lifted his hips off the bed to allow his thong to be removed. He was naked and blindfolded in a strange place, with a strange man giving him an erotic massage.

Wes was surprised to find he was turned on, and not against his will.

The first time ghostly hands touched his length, Wes fought not to cry out. A part of him still didn't feel right about being so aroused by a man, but the Master added soft, soothing encouragements to the caresses. Janson felt his inhibitions melting away. Fear was being replaced by a burning arousal centered where the man's hands petted and stroked and pumped him.

The Master was careful not to get him too excited. He had an uncanny way of reading Wes' body, of knowing exactly how far to tease without ever letting Wes reach a climax. At the moment Wes started to tense, the hands would move on to torment some less sensitive part of Wes's anatomy, leaving him wanting.

After the fourth time the hands stopped him just short of a bone-melting climax, Wes sent a silent, if frustrated, prayer to whatever higher powers existed that the teasing would end and the climaxing would begin, or he felt sure he would die from the frustration. The Master sensed Wes losing his patience and the game changed. Wes gasped as he felt something warm and very wet engulf his erection. It could only be the Master's mouth! He was shocked beyond words. He knew he should say something, do something but the sensations the other man was producing with his mouth and his tongue on his hard length were overwhelming. He would alternate slow suction movements with a gentle teasing of the tip, only to engulf him fully again on a faster pace. All the while, the Master's hands continued to caress him, inside his legs, on his buttocks, his hips...The Rogue pilot didn't know whether to laugh or cry or howl.

As the Master's mouth brought him to orgasm, Wes felt as if he were doing all three at once.

Janson tried to draw back as he felt himself reach the point of no return, but the Master held his hips firmly and took him even deeper as Wes came into his mouth. The man took every drop he could manage, still holding tight to Wes' hips, shivering from his own sheer excitation. The Master lifted his head and stood there a while, with his hands on Wes' stomach. From the approving sounds the Master made, Wes got the impression the man was licking his lips and savoring Wes' taste like one would enjoy a good Churban brandy. This had to be madness, but if it was... what a damn good madness it felt...

It was all Wes could manage not to faint from what had to be the most powerful orgasm he ever had. And that was saying something for a lady-chaser like Janson. He had been with many women, but none of them had ever done something like this to him. Never. And it had never felt this good.

Wes felt the bed shift. The Master was climbing up the length of Wes' body slowly moving to cover the distance between them. Wes didn't know what would happen next, but the way he felt at that moment, a bunch of stormtroopers could have burst into the room and beat him to a pulp and he wouldn't have been able to do a thing. He felt limp, tired, satiated and awestruck all at the same time.

Wes felt the Master unhook his cuffed wrists from above his head, stopping to brush a light kiss on Wes' lips on the way back down. "I hate to spoil the fun, but my hour is up."

Not wanting the session to come to an abrupt end, Wes reached out, grabbing the Master and dragging him down on top of him for more kisses. To Wes' surprise, the man was more than willing to participate in some passionate kissing and groping. It became a kind of contest to see which of the two could kiss the other senseless. They wrestled on the bed for a long time; each taking small breaks in the action to breathe, then adding little kisses to shoulders and necks and any other skin they happened to reach.

The body-to-body contact gave Wes' senses more information about his partner. The man was lean, had smooth skin with little bodily hair, but was surprisingly strong. He a bit taller than himself and very much male! He brought his hands up to run his fingers through the Master's hair and felt it to be short, straight and very soft. He wanted to further explore the man's face, but like he'd guessed the purpose of such an exploration, he quickly grabbed Janson's hands and with a soft chuckle, held them on each side of the Major's head, entwining their fingers.

"No, no!" He whispered. "I won't let you play that little game of guessing any longer. We were doing just fine like this...anonymously..." Then promptly proceeded to kiss him deeper while rubbing his body against Wes.

Janson could feel the Master's erection rubbing against his hip. He pulled back from exploring the man's mouth with his tongue long enough to ask, "What would it feel like if you... put that inside me?" And instinctively parted his legs without even thinking of what he was doing.

He heard the Master groan.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, the man said, "We would need more time than what we have tonight to prepare you, or it would be... painful."

"I'm not afraid of a little pain..." Wes replied. He couldn't believe he was considering it.

Things had been getting better and better, and naturally that made him wonder about the other things that he'd always taken for wrong and forbidden. The initial panic had completely washed away at the Master's hands. Wes felt like he was unlocking hidden things deep within him, And now he felt excitedly curious about the rest of it.

"You've taken me by surprise." The Master added softly. " I didn't expect you to...want this. A first time without...proper preparation...it isn't something I would wish on any man, believe me... especially not you."

There was pain in the Master's voice, and brutal honesty.

"I'm sorry..."

There was a pause, he heard and felt the man inhaling slowly and letting out the air again. The Master's fingers were gently caressing his right hand.

"Done right, it can be amazing."

Lying side by side on their backs, Wes could almost hear the smile behind the other man's words.

"Better than what we just did?" Wes was doubtful.

"Oh, we're talking parsecs better..."

"Then, show me." It wasn't a request. There was a hesitation, and Wes took the opportunity to roll on top of the man, quite a trick considering he was still blindfolded. "Or if you don't want to show me, then tell me what to do to you."

The Master made a small, frustrated sound. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Hey, you're the one who said a little while ago that you're more comfortable taking the orders. So if your hour is up, then maybe I should be the master, now." Wes reached up to remove the blindfold and the hand that had just been caressing him, was now clasping his in an iron grip.

"No! Don't do that." The command was firm, edged with the beginning of panic. "You can...fuck me... I'd like that, but... Please, don't take the blindfold off. Please, please..."

It was the repeated 'please' that made the alarm bells sound in Wes' head. He rolled off the other man, returning to his original position.

 _ _The accent...__

That fake Corellian accent had slipped, and the last few hurried words had that annoying familiarity Wes had been feeling off and on since they started.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Yes." The single word given in reply had a completely different accent, not thick like Corellian, softer and more musical, but quite precise. A different but very familiar accent! It sounded just like...A thought came to him, almost a realization. He couldn't be completely sure, but it would explain other things.

If he was right about his assumption, than he should be furious about being fooled and played like this! But somehow he couldn't bring himself to actually be furious about it! He didn't want to feel this way either..things were getting more complicated by the minute, but right now he was too aroused and wanting to give any more consideration on his suspicion.

Wes felt a hand caress his cheek. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you." The whispered words carried such sadness, it bordered on despair. And now, Wes believed he was starting to understand as to why the Master's voice carried that tone.

"If you really mean that, then why are you hiding your identity?"

"It's complicated. This isn't reality, this could only happen at CorSex. It's just a dream and when you wake up, it never happened. Do you understand?"

The man started to move, getting up from the bed and Wes had to feel around to catch his arm. "Wait." Wes struggled internally for only a fraction of a second before he added, "I don't need to see you to know that I want you. And I feel like I can trust you. Let's do this. Tell me what I need to do..."

Wes didn't have to ask twice. The Master pulled Wes to him and his mouth crushed on his with violence. Wes groaned and gave the man access to his mouth. The movements of the others' tongue deep in his mouth made him shiver. Their hands explored each others' bodies in an intimate way that made Wes go taut.

He never had imagined he could feel so wanton of a man, like he did right now. He felt the Master's fingers stroking his erection, teasing him, making him go completely hard. The other man parted his legs and raised his hips slightly to give Wes access to penetrate him.

"Now...please...I need you inside of me..." The man said with a ragged voice dripping of excitement.

"What if hurt you?"

"You won't. Let me guide you."

Wes started to push inside him, feeling the tightness, the warmth. So different, but so absolutely amazing! The Master slowly moved his hips to help the penetration as he let out a surprised cry that stopped Wes on his tracks.

"I am hurting you..."He moaned with a twinge of sorrow in his voice.

"No, not really. I mean, you're uh...well endowed, but I can take you. Don't stop, please don't..."

Wes obliged him, thrusting deeper into the man, who let out another cry, but this one was of an unmistakable pleasure! Then he was completely inside him and the feeling was almost too much to bear. He never believed he could feel like this...so lost in the pleasure, but so...right! Yes, that was the word..it felt right, and convention and normality be damned! He liked it and he wanted more. A whole lot more!

Whenever he tried to take it slower, he was met with a string of pleas for him to go harder, faster. The pace of his thrusts increased into a frenzied rhythm, and it didn't take long for the sensations of the muscular body beneath him, the master's hips moving along with his own, his strong legs wrapping around his waist, his fingers clawing at his back, like the man was holding on to dear life coupled with the wild pounding, to send him over the edge. The tension was unbearable now, so he thrust deeper and harder for the satisfaction he needed. He knew the Master was also about to go over the edge too, and with one final thrust, pleasure rushed through him like a powerful wave. They both screamed in unison while they reached orgasm.

Wes collapsed on top of the other man, trembling and sweating. He could hear the Master breathing heavily on his ear, they remained holding on to each other while a soothing feeling run through his muscles. He felt like he couldn't move...Sithspawn, he couldn't even manage to breathe evenly!

Somewhere in the midst of the most incredible climax he'd ever experienced, it occurred to him that he was glad the room was soundproof after all. That made him smile, and the smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Enjoying yourself?" The other man whispered in ragged, uneasy breaths.

"Sith yeah! Damn!" Wes fought to get his breath back to something like normal. "I was just thinking that maybe soundproofing isn't so bad."

"Never pictured you as a screamer."

"That's funny, but I seem to recall you making a very nice duet with me. You did your share of screaming!" Wes spoke, his lips softly caressing the other man's lips, still trembling, both of them still tightly embraced on the aftermath of the wildest sex he'd ever made in his entire life!

The amused chuckle the other man gave him in response, was like a caress.

"You have a natural talent. It was absolutely amazing!"

Wes felt his sense of pride swell. To have this man under his own body climaxing almost at the same time that him and in such a powerful way...That was a whole new territory. Amazingly, one he didn't mind further exploring...

"That's what I was thinking too! It was amazing! A bit awkward at first, completely unconventional on my part...but damn! I'm even amazed at myself..." He smiled, this time without reserves...there was still so much he had to find out about himself and his real wishes and desires...and preferences!

He realized he must have expressed those thoughts out loud because that brought yet another one of those sexy chuckles from the Master

"I wasn't planning to have sex with you, or I would have made other arrangements. Then we would have, as you said, explored further!"

"Next time you should come prepared, don't you think?"

"Next time?" The Master said in a pleasantly surprised, almost...hopeful tone.

Wes pondered on his now absolute certainty, over this man's identity. He knew he could never go back now. He could never pretend this hadn't happened neither would he deny that he'd never felt more satisfied, more complete before. Nothing had happened according to his original plans for the night, but the truth was that he'd discovered something he always thought impossible about himself. His whole universe had just taken an about face.

"Well, yeah. This was awesome, you know?" He couldn't believe he was saying that out loud! "Hell! I want to do this with you more often!"

"Really?!" Wes heard his intake of hair and felt his sudden gasp! He'd actually surprised him! "So, I guess you're ready to find out more about what you do like...in bed, that is!"

Wes felt his mischievous side answer the unspoken challenge. "What happens if I say yes right now?" And then he felt bolder and ask the last question he'd ever believed would come out of his mouth. "What if I want to take this to another level...and another place? Like out of this premises..." Wes could feel the other man go stiff under him. Great...he'd gone too fast!

"I told you, this isn't reality...it's a dream... a beautiful one, but still..." The Master's voice was nothing more than a faint whisper now. " Look, I need to leave, now."

"Did I say or do something wrong?" There was too much hurt behind the words to suit Wes, and he wished he could do something. Should he end this charade right now? Should he just remove the blindfold and confront him? Tell him he knew who he was and that he wanted this again, no matter what? Or should he let him go, and hope the day after would bring a clearer solution?

"No love, you didn't do anything wrong, you were perfect." The master cupped Wes's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. "It's just... There's nothing more I'd love than to continue this out in the real world. But somehow I think, if you discovered who I really am, you'd hate me, and I can't...I just can't go through that. Leave me with this perfect memory, please..."

Wes tried to wrap his still kiss-hazed brain around the world of pain coming from the other man, dripping in each word...Had he truly been so callous towards him all of these years?...This was getting more complicated than he'd thought or wished. Still, he knew he wanted to do this again, to feel this again, with this man!

"Ok..." Wes conceded.

"Ok, what?"

"We'll have it your way. We'll keep it here, on your terms...for now! "

"Well, I could be back at CorSex tomorrow night, if you truly want me to. If you're sure this is what you want. Is it? Really?"

"Oh, It is. It really is!" An idea suddenly formed on his mind, giving him a nagging doubt."How do I know you'll be the highest bidder?" He asked suddenly, with an edge of fear to his voice.

The man chuckled softly. "No more auctions for you. Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah. I think you may have a point."

"If you're interested, you can leave a message for me on CorSex's private messaging system with a time you want to meet, then just come to this same room. Put on the cuffs and the blindfold. Wait for me. I will be watching for you..." With one final kiss, Wes felt the man slide off the bed. He heard the sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing.

Wes was all alone in the dungeon now, as a removed the blindfold he sat on the bed taking in all that just happened, all he had done with that man.  
He found out he felt no guilt or shame about any of it. As a matter of a fact he felt like he just found something he had lost long ago! Something that had been taken away from him. So much for his so-called heterosexuality... An almost feline smile appeared on his lips. Oh, yes! Much was about to change in his life!

 ** **~~~~~#~~~~~****

 ** **Chapter**** II

"So...an Alderaanian, a Bothan and an Imp, walk into a bar..."

 _ _'Oh no...'__ Tycho thought. He hadn't been able to get any sleep because of the sexy memories of last night, and now he had to face Wes and his jokes and antics?...And he couldn't even so much as kiss him... He turned back to face Wes, who was accompanied by a quite reluctant Hobbie.

"You do realize we're on leave? " He shot back, raising his eyebrows and trying to keep his cool, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Yeah...so?" Wes smiled back at him, tilting his head to one side and blinking as a confused kid, putting on his best innocent looking face...like he always did...before he went and did something slightly stupid!

"So, __leave__!" Tycho waved him off, in a 'shoo' manner. He wasn't being serious of course, he meant that as a joke and Wes knew that perfectly well. "I've got other things to do."

"Better than putting up with your best friends?" Wes pouted, changing to his best suffering look.

"He's my friend..." Tycho pointed at Hobbie. "You're just my own personal pain in the..."

"Hey!" Wes interrupted him, with a mock offended look on his face "Don't speak like that in front of the children! He wavered his finger in front of Tycho, who was shaking his head at him. At least he'd managed not act nervous or in an awkward fashion in front of the Alderaanian...after last night...

"What children?" Both Tycho and Hobbie asked him. The plaza they we're passing through was pretty much deserted at that early hour, and there were no children...

"Hobbie, of course!" He said happily, while Hobbie gave him a murderous look.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna let an Imp take a shot at you!" Hobbie squinted at the Taanabian trying to look menacing...to no avail, of course!

"Now, now...You know you care too much to ever let that happen..."

The other two men just rolled their eyes and let an exasperated sigh. Wes was only happy when someone was glaring at him, it seemed. Still, Tycho had to admit, the comical way Wes usually undertook all of their conversations did lighten up the mood. He knew he did it on purpose. He also knew there was more to Wes than the Taanabian let slip. He may have never wanted Tycho the way he'd wished, but they had come to confide things from each other's pasts. He was aware of the dysfunctional environment in which Wes had grown (although he sensed there was a lot more to it...), and Tycho had trusted him with the terrible events that had scarred the then fifteen year-old Alderaanian boy. Most of

Wes' childish humour served the same purpose a wall would...

So far, Tycho had succeeded in not doing anything stupid, like blushing or stammering in front of Wes. He couldn't let Janson find out he had been his last night's lover.

"You guys wanna go somewhere tonight, or do you have any other things planned?" Hobbie asked. "We could go to this awesome place I've heard about! It's in the entertainment district and..."

"I can't!" Both Wes and Tycho shot out at the same time. Hobbie couldn't possibly be mentioning that place...could he?  
Hobbie looked from one to the other, frowned and drawled. "Oooooooo-kaaaaay..."

"I have something already planned for this evening Hobs, sorry." Tycho said, regaining his bearings and looking non-affected.

"And I suppose you have plans too, Wes?" Hobbie offered.

"Well, I didn't really...but I got an unexpected invitation from a cutie, that I just can't say no to!" Wes explained, trying not to glance at Tycho to see his reaction at the phrasing

Hobbie was still sensing something strange about those two and the way they'd practically shot down his invitation.

"Too bad. I heard there's a new bar opening downtown, and the first drink is free."

That was a sigh of relief! Hobbie was absolutely sure! It came from both men at the same time. He didn't know what those two were planning, but it couldn't be good. And that, usually landed him in trouble...

That evening, both men were readying themselves for their night together at CorSex.

The only difference was that Wes knew exactly what he was going to do and with whom! If someone had told him he'd been all jittery and nervous choosing an outfit he thought Tycho would like, he'd have smacked that poor soul. Nevertheless he was feeling rather anxious and excited about the prospect of more wild sex with the blond man.

He kept reliving last night in his head and it made him all flushed and hot.

He also remembered that kiss back on Endor. It had only been a bet on his part, but quickly it had escalated into something else: Tycho had hugged him and kissed him with a hunger he hadn't expected! He had been so surprised by it, that he hadn't even reacted, much more stooped him. How had he failed to notice Tycho's early feelings for him had not really subsided over those years? For kriff's sake! Tycho had moaned helplessly holding on to him! And what did he do? Did he talk to him afterwards? No...he faked alcoholic amnesia! He was sure it had been his attitude and his refusal that had thrown Tycho into Winter's arms...

But tonight they belonged to each other.

Sometimes that old fear...that old feeling of inadequacy - _ _what had his father called him back then? Ah yes...a freak!__ -still threatened him and made him want to give up. But he wasn't that small defenseless, terrified kid anymore. He was a grown man, finally escaping the surrounding wall of guilt, shame and intolerance his father had trapped him in so long ago...He was finally becoming free!

Tycho was freeing him!...and he didn't even knew about it!

Wes got showered and dressed and quickly left for CorSex.

Has expected, the bouncer at the door let him in and the twins were waiting for him on the lobby.

"Welcome back, Major!" Neeva whispered, but this time there was no quick kissing like the night before "We were expecting you. Your Master left this card key here for you. You have the same 'dungeon' reserved for tonight. You are to go right in and ready yourself. Here!" The redhead handed him a black thong and a blindfold. "I trust you know how to proceed?"

"Yes, thank you. No drinks first, hey?"

" You'll find a bottle of a finely aged Corellian brandy waiting for you on the dungeon..." Neera smiled, then disappeared with her sister, after pointing Wes in the right direction.

Wes breathed deeply and walked towards the location of the dungeon. He slid the door open, then locked it and proceeded to undress himself.

With only the thong and the blindfold still in his hand, he walked towards a small table where two tumblers and an emerald coloured bottle stood. He poured a generous amount and took it in one gulp. He wondered if Tycho was already outside, maybe giving him the time to get ready. He wanted this, but at the same time he felt a wreck...was he doing the right thing? Or was he kriffing up...as usual?

He sat on the bed and reached for the pair of cuffs on top of it and locked each one on his wrists, then he put the blindfold on and waited.

As if knowing, there was a knock on the door. "I'm here, I'm ready." Wes answered. He heard the door unlock, then lock again. He heard Tycho's footsteps reaching towards him.

"Get up, slave!" Tycho ordered, allowing his gaze to go through Wes' naked body like a caress. Wes complied, and Tycho smirked with pleasure. "Good slave. You're learning."

Wes smiled, but kept silent. He was starting to get an idea how this whole exchange between them was suppose to go. As long as he obeyed the rules, there should be nothing but pleasure to gain from this.

Tycho stepped closer to Wes until he could feel his breath on his face. He lifted his hands and brought them to Wes' broad chest. The major had only a few curly brown hairs on his muscular beautiful chest, and small rounded creamy nipples. He felt Wes shivering under his touch and he took one of his nipples in his mouth, suckling tenderly on it.

The sudden contact of Tycho's moist lips on his nipple and the suction he began producing, where sending waves of pleasure down Wes' spine and he moaned as he tilted his head back. He didn't dare hold on to Tycho, not knowing if it would be allowed of him.

The Alderaanian, sensing his uneasiness, pushed him gently on to the bed and laid on top of him. He took one of his hands and ran it through Wes' chest, running his fingers through his curled hairs, on to his stomach,with gentle, small clawing movements along his muscles and trailing the fine line of hair that went from his navel down to his hard erection. He took Wes' other nipple in his mouth while petting him with steady strokes of his hand.

Like the other night, he stopped each time he felt Wes about to climax, then moved his hand to the inside of the man's thighs and moved them back up to his stomach just lightly brushing his cock, but not stopping there...only to restart everything again, and again, and again. Tycho was driving him crazy and he wanted to beg him to please let him come. He was certain he couldn't take much more of the teasing.

"Put your hands over your head" Tycho proceeded to bind Wes' wrists to the headboard and continued to caress him all throughout his body. Then he lifted off the bed and Wes wondered what would come next. Suddenly he felt something trailing his body and he knew right then it had to be a short whip.

So Tycho wasn't making this easier for him?

If he hadn't known who it was, Wes was quite sure he'd be panicking again right now. But he trusted the Alderaanian with his life. Whatever he had planned, it wasn't to hurt him, but to achieve pleasure. And so he relaxed and allowed himself to ease into this new situation.

"Don't fear, my beautiful lover. You'll soon find out that all of this can be quite liberating if you'll welcome it." He continued using the whip to trail around Wes' body until he reached his hips.

The first time the whip lashed against his skin, Wes' winced slightly and bit his lip not cry out.

Tycho distributed quick lashes over the hips and the interior of the thighs. After the initial surprise, the stinging of the whip actually left an exciting throbbing sensation on his skin, and also made him go all hard. After some more well distributed whippings distributed over his flesh, he was once again on the edge of almost coming.

Tycho sensed it and stopped with the lashing and began massaging Wes' abused body, placing all along the way soft kisses and teasing him with his tongue. He lowered the full weight of his body on the Taanabian, brought his mouth to his lips and parted them to give him a deep kiss. Their tongues entwined while Tycho released Wes' hands. The Taanabian started to explore the Colonel's body feeling his muscles and curves. Reaching for his buttocks, he squeezed them lightly, drawing a surprised moaned from the other man. He started growing bolder and went for his cock, petting him and teasing him, relishing on the excited cries he got out of him and the way Tycho went completely hard on his hand.

Tycho was lost in a haze of pleasure...He couldn't believe Wes was so willingly doing this to him. He had dreamed of this more than once, but the reality of it all...It felt exhilarating!

"Yesterday, you said you wanted me to put this..." He slid one of his own hands towards Wes' hand, and his erection. "...inside of you. Do you still desire the same?"

"Yes!" Wes almost screamed, the excitation building up inside of him, making his whole body taut and his breathing uneasy. "Please.." His voice was just a whisper now. A part of him was fearful of that unknown intimacy, but his raw desire superseded all doubts and fears. He wanted to feel Tycho inside of him...desperately!

"Alright my love. I'll go easy on you, don't be nervous we have all the time to do this right."

Wes frowned and Tycho smiled. "You may speak freely, now that we're lovers."

"How much time did you pay for me this time?"

"I paid for the entire duration of the night. I told you, no more auctions for you. Therefore I didn't pay for you, but for the dungeon." Tycho explained to him. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

He felt Tycho leaning to one side, and suddenly felt his fingers inserting on him with something that felt wet and quite slippery. He knew it had to be lube. Tycho kept mimicking penetration with his finger, spreading the lube and stimulating Wes even further.

"Ready?"

"Yes..."

"I'll go slow, so I won't hurt you."

Tycho took a pillow and put it under Wes' buttocks elevating him slightly, then positioned himself between his lover's legs and starting to gently push inside of him. Wes cried out in surprise, the initial invasion wasn't really harsh, but the fact he was blindfolded and had no control on what was happening seemed to heighten the feeling he was getting. It was all so new to him, but so maddeningly exciting.

"It's Ok, sweetheart. It won't hurt for long. I know the first penetration is harder. Your body has to adapt to me, but you can take me. Breathe slowly and take me honey..."

"I'm not hurting...not really...it's just...so different..so overwhelming...Don't stop, please don't..." Wes whispered and sobbed, lifting his hips higher to further invite Tycho deeper inside of him.

The Alderaanian grabbed Wes's thighs and pushed deeper and deeper. Slowly but with a steady rhythm, until he was finally, completely inside of Wes. He was trembling with the sheer emotion.

Gods! He'd wanted this for so long!

He started thrusting with slow movements at first, but increasing both the pace and the depth of each pounding thrust, as Wes also went from moaning to crying out of pleasure, begging for more, begging for him to go harder and faster!

They were holding closely now, as they were moving together against the bed in a frenzied rhythm. Wes had quickly figured what to do get Tycho to go deeper on him. He wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, thrust his own hips towards Tycho's pounding movements and clenched his fingers on his back, not letting go of him for one second.

They were both crying out as they felt the tension building up to unbearable heights and with a last hard thrust, Wes came, followed closely by Tycho. Wes felt absolutely delighted, satisfied and overwhelmed, but also devastated by not being able to cry out for his lover's name. All he could voice, was a desperate soft moan, over and over again until he felt himself calming down, while Tycho kept kissing his lips, his eyes, his neck...soft soothing kisses, but with the same kind of despair to them.

Tycho rolled away from Wes' body and laid there quietly, at his side, their hands clenched together, their breaths uneven. He turned to Wes' side and stood there, resting his head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and his breathing. He wrapped an arm around Wes and closed his eyes thinking to himself: __'I love you Wes Janson! It all my heart!'__ He stirred, trying not give in to those melancholic thoughts that had no room here, on this perfect moment. He felt a hand brushing softly through his hair and a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's Ok! I'm not going anywhere just yet..." Wes wanted to say something, do something. But he feared this was not the right time for it. Not after the most perfect and beautiful love-making he'd ever experienced.

Love-making...

When had things changed? When did he start seeing this as love-making rather than just sex?

When he realized of the depth of Tycho's feelings for him...that's when! He loved this man too...Ok...maybe not quite the way Tycho would want him to, not just yet. But he wanted to be with Tycho. Not just on this bed, in this dungeon. Outside too, for everyone to see, and everyone to know! He was not letting go of Tycho, that was for sure! He would find a way to tell him he knew the truth. Then he would ask him on a date! A proper one, with diner and all of the fancy stuff...

...and then sex!

Before he'd realize he'd fallen asleep. Tycho heard his rhythmic breathing , raised his head to look at him and chuckled silently. Wes was sleeping with the most gorgeous cocky smile on his lips. He kissed him gently and let him sleep next to him.

It was nearly dawn, when Wes finally woke up.

Startled and in an oblivious moment, he took off his blindfold...and then recalled where he was!

We was going to put it back, but then, on the corner of his eye, he saw the blond man next to him...he was asleep...he hadn't kriffed it up, thank the Force!

He gazed at Tycho's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept... Wes put the blindfold back on and proceeded to wake Tycho up, by kissing him over and over again. Soft, tender kisses...

"Hey, there sleepy-head! Lucky for you I'm such a good slave." Wes pointed to his face. "I remembered I wasn't suppose to take this off." He lied.

Tycho paled at the realization that he too had fallen asleep and that, at any given moment, Wes could have taken that blasted thing off and discovered who he was! He bit his lip, ashamed of his own stupidity.

"We have to go now.." He whispered

"I know..." Wes reached his hand, searching for Tycho's cheek and resting his hand there. " Listen, I only have one more day of leave, and after that I don't know when we can do this again. But I want to...I really do! Do you want to come here again tomorrow? Can you?" He was practically begging.

Tycho fought a sudden tear at the tone of Wes' voice. If only he could find a way to just tell him...to explain his reasons for doing things the way he did...and keep him!

"I do want to, and I can be here tomorrow again. If you truly want me to." He stared intently at Wes, even though the other man couldn't see him. "At the same time. The same rules. No thong needed though..." He kissed him passionately, then got up. " See you tomorrow. I'm leaving now. Wait for 10 minutes, then you can leave too!" He leaned for another kiss.

Wes heard his footsteps going towards the exit, the door opening and shutting. He took his blindfold and got up, pacing on the floor and reaching for the opened bottle of brandy, not bothering to get the glass and took a handful of swigs of the fruity but quite strong brandy.

He had yet another night with Tycho, but then he'd have to find a way to make this work outside of this club.

They were being sent on more missions and patrols to try and thwart the Imps' efforts to take the New Republic down. Force knew when they would find the time to be together again, in this place! He wouldn't be able to endure being so close to Tycho and not being able to so much as kiss him, much more keep out of his bed!

The following day was spent in a haze for both men, who kept watching their Chronos, wishing for the night to come. Their strange attitudes didn't go unnoticed to either Wedge or Hobbie, and at the lunch the General had invited his friends to, he could swear those two were a bit more quiet than usual.

He'd even caught both men looking each other's way but looking away, as not to get caught. Tycho gazing Wes' way and then looking away, in order not to get caught, was something he'd notice more than once. But now it seemed Wes was doing that too! He kicked Hobbie discreetly trying to get his attention at their friends interaction, to which Klivian nodded slightly letting him know he'd caught that too, and smirked.

The two of them were sure that something was up, somewhere along the way something had changed. Hopefully, those two would finally be on the right path, but they could only patiently stand on the sidelines and wait for things to unfold. One thing was for certain, something was definitely going on between Tycho and Wes!

The night finally came and Wes was again on the dungeon waiting excitedly for Tycho. If only he could tell him...

Blindfolded, feeling his heart beating fast, he envisioned what this night would bring him. The door opened and he heard Tycho's footsteps coming his way. He felt the Colonel's hand resting on his chest, and he could swear he could hear Tycho's heart beating from where he stood! The feeling was becoming so intense to Wes that when Tycho spoke his first words, he reached for him and took his mouth in a deep but tender kiss. He felt Tycho just melting into his embrace and with a shaky moan, giving in completely to his kisses.

Tycho felt like he was lost in a haze of pure happiness and pleasure! That kiss had been so unexpected, since he was supposed to be the one giving the orders here. To have Wes just pulling him to a kiss like that...there was nothing more he could do but wrap his arms around the Major and surrender himself to the feeling of his mouth, his tongue and his muscular body pressed against his.

Wes lowered himself to pick Tycho up in his arms, he was getting quite good at doing all sorts of things blindfolded! He carried Tycho with him trying to get to the bed without making a fool of himself, and tripping and falling over.

"Need guidance? Or you're fine like this?" Tycho whispered in his fake Corellian accent.

"Don't worry. I've got this covered. My navigation skills are working just fine." Wes smirked.

"Ah, so do you usually fly your starfighter with your eyes closed too?"

"Sure! I also attend briefings like that!" Wes countered, snickering at Tycho. Many times had the Alderaanian 'accused' him sleeping throughout the squadron's meetings.

Tycho couldn't help to laugh delightedly at him - if only Tycho knew his laughter was so recognizable to Wes...If he had laughed like that on the first time they'd encountered on the dungeon, he would have know right there and then who he was!

Wes cautiously laid Tycho on the bed and lowered himself on top of his body.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the Master here?" Tycho asked running his hands lazily through Wes' back all the way to his buttocks and upwards again.

"Not tonight...the only order I'm following tonight, is leaving my blindfold on, because I don't want you to run away from me. But tonight we're doing this my way." Wes whispered sensually on Tycho's ear. And while he was caressing his chest, Wes started kissing and and nibbling the other man's ear and neck, caressing the curve of the neck with the tip of his tongue.

The rough cry he got out of Tycho, and the way he moved his shoulder as trying to guide Wes there, told the Taanabian he'd found a very sensitive spot. Wes insisted on that spot and discovered Tycho was more sensitive on his right shoulder, so he kept kissing, biting and licking it, while using one of his hands to caress and lightly pull the blond man's hair and the other to caress his buttocks ever so lightly and the inside of his thighs.

The breathless moans and delighted cries Tycho produced, were driving Wes mad. He never had imagined before that so much pleasure could be obtained from giving someone else pleasure! He had never felt so happy to just give someone else, like he was giving Tycho, his full attention and time while making love! Usually he strived for his own satisfaction...but this?... this was endlessly better! All he wanted was to satisfy Tycho...

On his part, Tycho felt like he could barely keep a coherent thought, so lost in all the caresses Wes was giving him. Such a simple thing as kissing his neck, gave him a jolt throughout his all body! - Sithspawn! He never even knew he was so sensitive there! How had Wes found out something about him, that he himself didn't knew? When Wes bit his neck and pulled his hair, he felt himself go taut all over and his lenght go suddenly hard!

"Oh, please...please..I need you inside of me so bad..." Tycho whispered on Wes' ear.

"Call my name...You know my name! Call it!" Wes bit off in an excited tone, before taking Tycho's right nipple on his mouth, suckling on it.

Tycho cried out at the feeling of Wes mouth on his nipple and buried his hands on the Major's unruly hair. All he'd wanted was to be able to cry out his name, while they made love, and now Wes was asking him just that...

Wes raised his head and slowly licked the other nipple, with a grin before speaking again.

"I won't fuck you until you call my name...Do you prefer i lead you again and again to the edge, only to leaving helplessly wanting?"

"N-No...p-please...oh...Wes...please fuck me Wes! Please..." Tycho begged, shivering, breathing unevenly from the desire he felt.

"Uhmm...that's better! I like it when you beg..." Wes started feeling for Tycho's wrists and suddenly pinned his arms over his head. Tycho gave a surprised sigh...a delighted one!

So, his beloved Wes did have a dominant side to him too! He had entertained for a long time the fantasy of being tied and dominated by Wes in bed; this was as close as he was getting to fulfilling that desire...

Wes proceeded to kiss him violently, parting Tycho's mouth to go in for a deeper kiss. Grabbing Tycho's wrists firmly, he nudged the Alderaanian's legs apart and began sliding inside of his lover.

He was so tight...it felt so good...how could he have ever thought this was wrong? Nothing had ever felt so right like burying himself deep inside of Tycho, moving with him, moaning with him! He felt alive and complete making love to the sexy blond man under him.

Without being able to use his eyes, he counted on his other senses to guide him. He could feel every breath, every movement more intensely. He could even imagine Tycho face and expressions has he thrusted deeper and faster into him.

His cries of pleasure as he raised his hips to make Wes' thrusting movements go deeper into him, were the sweeter sound the Taanabian had ever heard! He had to refrain himself from crying Tycho's name out loud...Force knew how much we wanted and needed to do so!

Tycho was so lost in the pleasure, that he kept crying Wes' name without the fake accent! Not that he was noticing that detail...he was too 'busy' reaching for the climax he so desperately wanted!

When the orgasm finally came, he felt like he could pass out from it...Wes was trembling and crying out, and Tycho could feel Wes' cock pulsating inside of him as the Major reached his own orgasm and came inside of Tycho.

Wes released Tycho's hands and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, rolling together on the bed until Tycho was on top of him.

" I think i need a breather, before we continue..." Wes told him, while holding on to Tycho firmly. "This is just getting better every time!"

" I told you...done right...It IS amazing!" Tycho nudged his nose on Wes' and starting kissing him gently. Soft, loving, soothing kisses...the ones he'd so many times dreamed of sharing with Wes.

Those first couple of years when they'd shared quarters, he used to wake up in the middle of the night and watch the man he loved sleeping. hearing his rhythmic breathing, looking at his peaceful features, his closed eyes, his perfect full lips...

Now he could kiss them as much as he wanted! Well, at least here and now...tomorrow brought the uncertainty of what he should do and how. He had to find a way. He couldn't afford to lose Wes now! He would do whatever he had to, to become part of Wes' life!

He'd loved him for so many years...

The rest of the night brought both lovers more pleasures as they went on giving in to the unending desire they felt for each other. They took turns bringing each other to climax, drawing cries and moans, trembling and sweating. Feeling the uttermost satisfaction from each other's bodies, until they could not longer stay there and had to go out into reality, and away from their safe haven.

Wes stood sitting on the bed while Tycho grabbed his things to leave the room. Suddenly, it was all too much and he just couldn't let him leave without a reassurance they'd be together like this again. He reached for him and Tycho held his hand, unable to speak either. They just embraced and kissed. Wes didn't know what he could say or what he should say. pHe was still a bit shaken by all the outstanding sex they just had, so he just hoped the morning after would present the solution to this specific problem. Didn't everyone say that a problem was better solved after sleeping on it? Well...his 'problem' was standing in front of him and he had just pretty much fucked 'it'...more than once!

"Hey..." Wes whispered close to Tycho's mouth. "You're so not getting rid of me that easily..."

"I never said I wanted to. We can use the club to leave each other messages. That way we can meet here again...when you want to!"

"Oh! Don't worry about it...you'll now when I want to be with you again, alright!" Wes gave him a cheeky smile. " You do realise sooner or later this blindfold will have to come off?"

"I know..." Tycho sighed, uncomfortably. "My fear is you'll hate me when you find out who I am. There's a reason why I've done things like this, you know? My objective here is not deceiving you, not at all! I just...I wanted you to want THIS, to find out for yourself if you could actually want a man and feel comfortable about it."

" And you believe i wouldn't want to try if knew your identity? That's some assumption..."

" I knew you wouldn't. You'd avoid it and walk away from me." Tycho countered. -again...- He thought.

" Have some faith in me, will you?" Wes kissed him tenderly.

Tycho let go of him and left the room. He had to get out of there fast! He was uncharacteristically close to tears and that was not a good idea... He was almost tempted to just remove Wes' blindfold and get it all out in the clean. But after such a perfect night, he wasn't ready to face Wes' reaction to the revelation of his identity. He changed his clothes and left the club. He reached his speeder and rushed to Starfighter command's building and onto his private quarters, one of the perks of being a Senior Officer.

He had an unfinished business to deal with, before he faced Wes tomorrow!

He stepped inside his bedroom and went for the HoloNet commlink. He knew he had to do this...he commed the number of the fake identity Winter had given him, in case of an emergency. After some answered dials, the image of a beautiful white haired woman appeared. She smiled at him, but she had a weird look on her face...

"Sel! I wasn't expecting your call!" She always used that nickname, when talking to him during the few times she could get a safe comm line during a mission...

"Yeah... I'm sorry to bother you, but we have to talk. Something happened..." Tycho couldn't help smiling at the memory of his 'adventures' with Wes!

"Ah... I see...I know that smile, you know? I remember every time you had it on...usually you were just daydreaming."

Tycho winced at that. Winter knew he was really in love with Wes, but that didn't mean this was going to be easy for her.

"You know we can't keep on pretending we're in love, when we're not! I mean...the sex was great! And i do care about you, but...it's not fair to both of us! And you need to stop being afraid to fall in love again!"

"Pfff...love brings complications...You men are only interested in one thing."

" Thanks...You're judging everyone based on what Dalan did to you, and you know that's not fair!"

"I caught him with not one, but TWO chicks on OUR bed!"

" You and I know that's not what truly wounded you...the loss of the child you carried was what almost destroyed you!"

" I should have never confided in you that..."

" I confided in you what Norin did to me when i was 15! You think i didn't have recurring nightmares about that monster?"

" You also told Wes, didn't you?"

"How...how did you know?!" He had indeed ended up admitting what had happened, to Wes, after he'd waken Tycho up from a particularly vivid nightmare that caused him to scream out loud. The concern in the Taanabian face was enough to get him crying like a kid. he just stood there comforting him and then he felt the need to share his pain with Wes. The first feeling of shame subsided, and he felt compelled to tell him how he'd been brutally raped by another student of the School he attended. Wes' face closed, but he looked in his eyes and promised Tycho he'd never let anyone hurt him that way again!

" I was there when Cracken questioned Wes, about the incident where that Imp base blew up...with a pretty beat up Norin inside of it! I was also there when Skywalker dragged him by the arm and demanded an explanation on why he had just lied to the head of Intelligence to save Wes' but!"

" Skywalker is a nice guy!" Tycho smirked, he had indeed sworn to Airen Cracken that the blatant lie Wes told as an excuse to his actions, was indeed the truth! All so Norin wouldn't do good on his threat to tell everyone what he done to Tycho!

"And Wes is an asshole..." Winter huffed, exasperated. "And he doesn't deserve to be liked by all of us..."

"You're just reeling on the fact he got mad at you for leaving me alone during my trial..."

"I WAS trying to gather evidence for YOUR case!" She countered." Still, in hindsight, i guess it gives me some reassurance he does care about you...so what happened? He finally started seeing you in another light?"

"Oh, no! I had to tie him up to the bed and seduce him..." Tycho told her half-jokingly.

"Wait...What?"

"Well, he went to CorSex and i followed him...then i bought him as a slave!"

"Ah! For Kriff's sake Sel...you've have GOT to be kidding me!" Winter began laughing uncontrollably, trying to imagine Wes Janson being tied and subdued by Tycho was a half erotic, half hilarious idea!

"I'm not...and he doesn't know it was me..."

" And what are you going to do about it?"

" I...ah...I'll think of something! I always do!"

"Brilliant plan! What could possibly go wrong with it?" Winter rolled her eyes. "I guess we're officially over, then."

"Sorry...we are...It was good while it lasted. And I want to remain your friend. Don't just go disappearing from my life like that, you hear me? So...about you...when are you taking the time to go to Thyferra?"

"To do what?" Winter almost choked.

"Oh, i don't know...talk to Bror...or just tie him up to the closest bed and have your way with him! I'm sure he'd let you do whatever you wanted!"

"He's an asshole, cocky, conceited, arrogant, with a death star sized ego!"

"Ahh...just like every other starfighter pilot! So, that's why you love him!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! And he loves you too! Now, stop that cowardly nonsense and go fix your life, like i'm trying to fix mine! I have to go now, okay? Goodnight 'Win'!"

"Goodnight Sel! And good luck to you..."

"You too!"

 ** **~~~~~#~~~~~****

 ** **Chapter III****

Tycho woke up after a only a short sleep, feeling both excited and nervous. His conversation with Winter had been helpful, but he still was nowhere close to find the answer as to how he was going to come clean to Wes in a way he wouldn't lose him...

He rolled on his bed and glanced at the Chrono. He had to get up, of course! Not that he truly wanted. These past few nights had left a restless feeling in him. The memories were sweet and outrageous, and his body was starting to react as expected.

He felt his body a bit sore, but at the same time it felt wonderful. The problem was getting to the briefing and not acting silly around Wes...or doing something really stupid...like pushing the Major against the closest wall and kissing him until he couldn't breathe! He had to remember to act like he was none the wiser on Wes' activities. Just how he was going to pull that trick was the real issue here!  
How was he going to manage facing Wes this morning, without letting on what happened these past three nights?

He had put up a fake Corellian accent, to disguise his own very melodic but formal Alderaanian accent, on his encounters on CorSex. He'd been around more than enough Corellians to be able to pull that one out. He dropped his tone to a more low pitch to avoid being recognized by the Taanabian pilot.  
Despite his reputation as Prankster-king with childish maturity, the Major was a bit more observing than people usually gave him credit for and he did have a full functioning brain on that sexy stubborn head of his! He wanted to come clean to him, just not right now. He knew he couldn't just rush it or he could risk losing him forever.  
He took a shower, got on his black flightsuit and headed to the Squadron's office. Only him and Captain Lees'Alani from Blackmoon squadron, wore black flightsuits. Everyone else wore the regulation orange. She sported the same colouring and red glowing eyes that the late Grand Admiral Thrawn. She also had a not yet globally known blood relation to that alien Warlord...among other secrets he and his friends had become privy to!

Already there and frowning at the datapads, was Wedge Antilles. More than once Tycho pondered on the fact that his best friend used his job to avoid the fact that he was isolating himself from others. A good excuse as any not to engage on a relationship...but he feared the years of loneliness would eventually sour his friend.  
Tycho sat on the desk facing Wedge's and glanced at his own stack of datapads... He truly hated all the bureaucracy involved in his position as Executive Officer. He loved flying, not being tied to a desk for long hours...

His frustrated sigh was quite audible, and Wedge raised his eyes on Tycho's direction and gave him a sheepish smile. "Good morning to you too! Welcome to the joys of commanding positions within this Squadron of misfits!" He declared with a theatrical wave of his left hand.

"Good morning Wedge. Check that commlink, will you? Just to be sure there isn't any emergency with our dearest eyeballs and squints out there! Please?..." He bit off with a mock glare.

" Trying to escape the desk, are we?" Wedge asked playfully. " Well, as my XO, it is your duty to do all of this boring work that I don't like...hence me being a General and you being a Colonel, my friend..."

Tycho raised his feet upon the desk and leaned back on his chair staring intently on Wedge's direction and squinting just a bit. "Having fun, are we? I can't wait to be Hobbie's turn to take this abuse..."He mumbled.

Wedge broke out in laughter at his XO's obvious frustration. " Well, if it makes you feel any better, just remember that next week, you're supposed to babysit yourself this ragtag group and then Hobbie will be appointed your XO. Unless you prefer to have our own Grand Master Ewok for that job..."

Tycho involuntarily stiffened and gulped at the obvious mention of Wes Janson and he started to feel his stomach contract with the exciting memories of those impossibly wonderful nights they shared. This was going to be somewhat awkward...but he managed to not let his emotions betray him, or so he thought!

" Having trouble with Wes again?" Wedge asked raising an eyebrow at the Colonel. He had noticed some tension between those two and he was worrying about them.

Memories of those first days in Yavin IV after the loss of so many comrades and Janson's coming to grip with his own sense of guilt over Porkins death on the first Death Star run. Not like he was to blame of falling ill with a rare strain of Hesken's fever, but the fact that his long time Tierfon Yellow Aces' squad mate had died taking his place on his assigned X-Wing, had been hard to handle. Then came Lieutenant Tycho Celchu! Still in his Imperial Uniform after being retrieved at Dantooine, where he had taken his leave as an opportunity to defect to the Rebellion!

Wes had just come out of MedCenter when he practically bumped on Tycho. It was an almost disastrous encounter, at the time. Wes was known for having a keen dislike towards Imp defectors, being hard to gain the Taanabian's trust.

After many years of being tight lipped about his past, it took a serious drunken binge for Wedge to get an insight of Janson's past in Taanab. His abusive father, his sick mother and the ongoing episodes of domestic violence at that household.

He was the younger of three children and both his brother Derrit and sister Mia (weirdly enough, one of Tycho's sister was also named Mia.) had stepped out numerous times on their kid brother's defense. Then his brother had been forcefully drafted into Imperial Navy and died while turning on his own Tie Fighter squad, trying to help a Y-Wing squadron to evade their pursuit. It had been hard on the fourteen year old scrawny boy!

Within four years he'd change completely, and not only physically... He escaped drafting and headed to Tierfon, to enlist on the ranks of that same squadron his brother had died protecting! There he met Jek Tono Porkins, and they became fast friends, with Wes becoming his gunner!

His opinion of Tycho, eventually changed over the next couple of months, but not before we was caught by Skywalker and General Rieekan holding Tycho against a wall.. _ _.by his neck!__

In a bold move, the General had paired those two as wingmen, but it didn't end there.

He had also assigned them the same quarters...A risk that paid off, since they came to a more civil understanding and became quite a duo to be reckoned while on their X-Wings, amassing quite a respectful kill rate whenever confronting Imperial foes!

Real enduring friendship would only surface in Hoth, even though Wes teased Tycho mercilessly with the occasional blond jokes and pranks, which once involved a bucket of purple glittery paint and Tycho's hair!

Not mention the time Wes painted Tycho's R5 unit in a glow-green colour that contrasted with the hot pink and what could only be defined as puke yellow of the Alderaanian's X-Wing!

Bringing himself back to the current situation, Wedge gazed at his friend waiting for an answer, while Tycho did his best impersonation of a deaf person.

"No, please...feel free to ignore me...I'm only supposed to be your best friend..." Wedge chastised him in mock manner.

" I'm not ignoring you, so stop playing the poor little victim!" Tycho shot back, having his lustful thoughts interrupted by Wedge's insistence. " The answer is no! There's nothing wrong going on between me and Wes."

Well, that was the truth, there was nothing wrong going on! But there was something going on. He just wasn't going to share his mind-blowing sexual encounters with the sexy Taanabian, with his best friend just yet!

Wedge was nobody's fool and caught the audible sigh and the quick smirk that passed through Tycho's face. One day, just one day...his XO would finally admit to what he already knew.

He'd seen it in Tycho's gaze way back on Hoth. When he allowed his eyes to linger on Wes' figure for a bit longer than normal. The smile that surfaced ever so slightly when Wes turned his attention onto him.

He could be fooling everyone else with his excuse of a relationship with Winter. But he knew that was more physical than actually romantical.

Sure, being an Alderaanian brought her closer to Tycho, but there was no real love between those two!

They way she allowed herself to be drawn away from Tycho on some deep cover mission, throughout his treason trial three years ago, while himself, Wes and Hobbie stood faithfully by the Alderaanian's side, had pretty much given him a very clear picture of the true nature of their relationship.

Even the way Winter was willing to share Tycho with others on their low-key outings to CorSex ( which he pretended to know nothing about...), showed him that affair could end at any given moment, specially if a certain brown eyed Major ever decided to stray off his natural path, and paid a bit more attention to the real reason for Tycho's constant nagging!

He wished nothing more than to see his friends happy, and maybe Tycho could be the answer to Janson giving up on his wild ways.

If the Taanabian could actually be brought to reason!

He was set on his straight mindset, but Wedge clearly remembered an interesting interlude on the showers, a year ago.

Boy, could he understand Tycho's obsession over Wes Janson! He truly was a fine specimen!

But they kept that episode between them and didn't explore further. Mainly because Wes was aware of his frustrated infatuation over a certain Ex-CORSEC lady...but Iella seemed to be escaping him, and he had no idea what he'd done wrong.

Still, if only Wes could face the fact that he did also like men, no matter how much he tried to deny it, maybe those two could find each other on the same path. And Tycho could finally put an end to that mock relationship with the white haired NRI agent. Sometimes he wondered if he should tell Tycho what he'd seen back on Thyferra between Winter and Bror Jace... maybe he knew and just didn't care. But the Thyferran had stayed behind with a mournful look on his face when they left, and we was sure that pained gaze was fully directed at Winter!

Life was so complicated... it was quite clear what they all wanted: Tycho wanted Wes, Jace wanted Winter... but no one had made a move to change matters yet!

But to be fair, neither had he done so...

All the other Rogues were already assembled on the briefing room when Wes finally got there.

 _ _He was late__! He was never, ever late...except for today.

It wasn't that he woke up late, as a matter of a fact he hardly slept at all and even got up early enough for it to be still dark outside. He got on his tracking suit and decided to go running for a while to blow off steam!

The previous nights and all of it's activities kept coming back to him. He alternated between the stupid smile on his face and that sated feeling he had, with the nervousness of knowing who he had to face this morning...How was he going to handle this situation from now on?

Hell, how was even going to face Tycho this morning?!

Because he knew it was Tycho, it had been a certainty that had held on to his very soul since the first night on that dungeon! __(Skywalker once implied that Wes could be somewhat Force sensitive, due to his almost unnatural shooting abilities without so much as aiming, but just pointing and shooting on site...and always on target...but also due to the way he seemed to always guess when trouble was coming his way, or his comrades. But Wes dismissed it in his usual boyish fashion.)__

The following days of teasing Tycho innocently and having sex with him in CorSex those other two nights, just reinforced his knowledge of the Master's identity, once he knew what to look for...! And the certainty did came when removed his blindfold to gaze on a sleeping, naked Tycho beside him!

He had pondered on his history with the Alderaanian throughout the years in Rogue Squadron.

His initial dislike had been spawned by his pain at the lost of first his brother and later Porkins, at the hands of Imperial pilots. But even though he went off the deep end and actually came to blows with Tycho, deep down inside he was aware of his own stubbornness toward him. After all, he'd become fast and good friends with both Hobbie and Biggs and they were also ex-Imps...and they had been classmates with Tycho, since they'd all been at the same time at the Prefsbelt Academy. The same one Derrit had been sent to, all those years before.

Eventually, they came to an understanding. It was either that or one of them being smothered in their sleep!

He still remembered the way General Rieekan nonchalantly informed them that instead of a well deserved and quite long kitchen duty punishment, he had decided to pair them as wingmen and as roommates! He was absolutely sure both of them sported the same shocked look on their faces...all the while as Luke put on a brave face to avoid falling into uncontrollable laughter.

The extreme solution actually did the trick, after an awkward week trying to adjust to ridiculousness of the whole thing. They ended up making a damn good team up on their X-Wings. Only after arriving on Hoth had the roster and subsequent pairings been changed leaving him with Hobbie and Tycho with Wedge, exception made when flying the T-47s, which saw Wes serving as Antilles designated gunner.

He also recalled when he crash landed on Cilpar. The way Tycho volunteered on the the spot to stay behind and look for him. He stayed with him, nursing him until Winter appeared on that cave, disguised as princess Leia.

Winter...that was a whole new complication.

He sympathized with the white haired Alderaanian. She had guts and was the kind of non-nonsense NRI agent that came in handy on many of the missions they were sent. And Tycho seemed to have fallen hard for her! They were still together, so what did it meant on this current situation?

He knew what he felt for Tycho wasn't love. But if these three nights had showed him anything, was that Tycho still harbored feelings for him and that he not only enjoyed that knowledge but wanted to further pursue on it! Hell, yes! Good ol' Lady-chaser Wes Janson wanted a relationship with a man! Not only a man, but one of his best friends...and his XO!

He took his seat, right between Hobbie...and Tycho!

Well, there was no turning back now...and surely enough, the Alderaanian turned to face him with a very convincing poker face, one he himself was trying to put on! A very unusual feeling was creeping in on Wes.

Was he actually wanting to kiss Tycho?

In front of everyone?

He'd gone mad!

He dismissed that thought and tried to act cool. If only the memory of the taste of Tycho's mouth wasn't doing a number on his nerves...

"Had trouble getting out off bed this morning, Wes?" Tycho snickered at him, giving nothing away on his demeanor. He truly was the master of the straight face!...sexy straight face...Wes could kick himself for those stray thoughts!

"What can I say...Had some very interesting nights, you know? Unlike others who prefer to mope around in their quarters...right Hobbs?" He countered, baiting Tycho and teasing Hobbie in one shot...

...And also trying not to think about how much he felt like dragging Tycho out of there and kiss him senseless.

No, that wouldn't do...

"I was not moping around..." Hobbie growled, the poor bastard had been 'shot down' by the mysterious and sexy blue-skinned officer, Captain Lees'Alani. She was of the same species as the late Grand Admiral Thrawn, so she probably had one of those weird and complicated names too, but besides Intelligence at her Superior Officer, no one else knew what it was.

"I guess it means Her Blueness waved you off, then? Why you, being even more depressed than usual, I mean..." Wes taunted poking his index finger to Hobbie's ribs.

"Her Blueness...as you called her...waves everyone off Wes, and you know why! Not even you would stand a chance with her." Tycho stated calmly, not rising to the bait of the 'interesting nights' reference, after all Wes had no idea on how much he himself was responsible for those nights he was referring to! That was his own secret to keep for now. And what erotic memories to feed on for some time! "Even with those nice outfits you've been wearing lately, Wes!" He gave him his best bland smile, trying not giggle at the thought, not of tight fitting tunics and black tight pants, but the diminute black thong Wes wore in CorSex.

He had to get that particular imagery out of his mind for now, otherwise his body would start reacting accordingly...and that would be completely awkward!

At the same time, Wes, knowing full well about the Master's true identity, was trying to decide if Tycho was talking about his choice of clothing or later lack thereof...but if the mischievous twinkle he barely caught in the Colonel's eyes was of any indication, he'd be inclined to remember the black thong. And right now, remembering that, wouldn't help at all!

"Well, so you know, I have been told I do have my charms and wits about me...and that I have a __natural talent__!" Wes countered, throwing back Tycho's own phrasing from the first night they shared, right back at him.

And , boy, did that hit right home!

The Colonel paled, if ever so slightly, and almost choked. Though, to be fair he composed himself back real quickly and anyone who had no idea what was going on, wouldn't have thought anything more about it.

Tycho was caught off guard and for a moment he sensed something in the other man's tone of voice (Sarcasm? Playfulness?...and something else in his eyes...), that startled him. He couldn't have figured it out? Could he? Because if he had, Tycho was sure he wouldn't be standing there like nothing had happened. What he feared the most was Wes either getting furiously mad at him for the deception he'd played, and on that sense he was risking having Wes' powerful grip around his throat in a completely non-erotical way but rather a more aggressive one; or...ignoring him completely and asking for transfer to the Wraiths!

So, he just decided to play it cool and, again, not rising to a potential bait. That was the best option, and the safest one! He felt like a coward...just last night he decided he would find a way to tell Wes everything, but now we wasn't sure if and when he should do it.

"Yes, well even sharpshooters miss their targets sometimes Major..."

"I never do...Colonel!"

"I seem to remember one time you did. And you missed rather poorly...remember Balmorra?"

" I had something in my eye..." Wes grumbled. The one time he'd actually miss a shot...

"Yeah! It's called a scope, Wes!"

"Someone woke up feeling hilarious...Had some interesting nights too, Tychy ?!"

Tycho glared at Wes. He knew he hated that stupid diminutive and he was using it to deflect the subject entirely!

Note to self: First hit him...then kiss him stupid!

Paying full attention to the whole exchange was Wedge, who in what could best be described as a moment of momentary insanity, decided to call them up on their poor excuse of 'not-really-flirting-boss!-just-teasing-a-bit'.

"If the two of you lovebirds over there could leave your domestic trifles to the privacy of your own quarters, and actually pay attention to our next mission's details, you might actually get back home in one piece! We already have enough candidates to a Bacta dip..."

Both Tycho and Wes glared appalled at Their CO...

Lovebirds?

Domestic trifles?

Did Wedge actually said that out loud?

...And in front of all the squadron?

 _ _Lovebirds?__

The rest of the squadron's pilots we're actually giggling at the veteran pilot's reactions.

Even without any Jedi training, Corran Horn could feel the underlying tension between those two and had started making his own assumptions on Colonel Celchu's feeling for Major Janson. But after having started on the wrong foot with Tycho back when he was accepted into Rogue Squadron, and still feeling somewhat responsible for the Alderaanian's imprisonment, __(Ok...so he did actually made the coolest witness appearance EVER, by just showing up alive at his own murder trial!)__ he kept his findings and conclusions to himself.

The surprise was Wes' reaction to Wedge's poking...had the one time Lady-chaser backtracked in his ways and started being receptive to the idea of a different kind of relationship? Because it sure looked like it from where he was standing...

Tycho paced nervously on the shared office of Rogue Squadron's command...How could Wedge have said that? In front of everyone?

Of course, even without openly admitting it to him, he was sure Wedge was aware of Tycho's feelings towards Wes.

But in all these years, he hadn't said a word! And now...he could still hear their squad mates whispering and giggling around them. It had been...awkward...uncomfortable.

And Wes' expression towards him as they left the room was puzzling...due to the lack of expression at all. Had he gone too far? All he'd ever wanted was to once, just once, make love to Wes...And he'd got three exquisite nights with the Taanabian! Had he completely screwed it up but doing it that way?

Panic was starting to settle in him, when the door opened and someone came in.

Immediately, he shot back at Wedge: "How could you do that to me, Wedge? Embarrass me in front of..."

He froze on the spot...it wasn't Wedge! Oh, no! It was worse than that: It was Wes Janson himself, looking at him with a...determined look on his face, unless he was reading the Taanabian's expression all wrong.

"We need to talk!"

 _ _Oh,no...__

"About us!"

. _ _..Oh, kriff, no...__

He closed his eyes and prepared himself to be given hell as Wes locked the door and started towards Tycho.

"Wes..." he started.

"Shut up!" Wes bit off.

"What the...? You said you wanted to talk..." he protested at Wes, trying to understand exactly what was going through the Major's spirit.

"I talk, you listen. And when I'm done you can speak your mind."

"You might as well get it over with..." Whatever hopes he had, they were about to come crashing down on him, he was certain of it...

"First things first...you never ever, lie to me again! Even if I kind of understand why you decided to go about things that way..."

"i'm not sure I'm following you..." Tycho bluffed, hoping this wasn't heading where he feared...which would again end in heartbreak for him.

"You don't say? Should I get you a collar and a leash?" Wes took a step closer and looked intently in Tycho's eyes.

"Oh..." he took a deep breath, as he realized Wes knew all along." How did you find out?"

"You broke out of character, my dear" The Major whispered on an ironical tone."You slipped up and your Alderaanian accent surfaced, along with your usual tone of voice!" He tried to calm himself or he would mess this up bad. " You also reacted weirdly every time I tried baiting you into slipping up and admitting everything. Even if I had any doubts, which I didn't, just so you know...on our second night, after I woke up beside you, I kind of forgot where I was and removed the blindfold..."

"You lied to me! You said you hadn't"

"You lied to me honey! By not telling me who you were..." Wes squinted at him.

"You're angry at me..." He sighed.

" I should be! Don't you think?" He took yet another step forward..."There I was...blindfolded, handcuffed, in a ridiculous thong, at a supposedly stranger man's mercy... How do you think I felt then?" Wes raised his hand to stop Tycho, as he was opening his mouth to answer. "No please, just let me finish this, before I lose my nerve, Ok?"

Tycho signaled him to proceed, but he was starting to panic. This was not going to end well for him.

"I should be angry at you, Tych! I have every kriffin' right to be...but I'm not. Confused, surprised, yes! But I'm not angry at you." Yet another step and he was almost touching the Alderaanian. "I just need you to be honest to me about something."

"What?" Wes' closeness and the wonderful scent of the Major's skin was perfectly dizzying...and arousing. Tycho could feel his own heart pounding in his head. He wasn't angry! Suddenly the fear that was building up inside him, washed away from his system. He wanted so much to just raise his hand and touch the other man's face...

"Winter...where does she fit into whatever you want from me?"

"Winter? Well...that's simple. She doesn't..."

"But you were in relationship with her. You've been together for, what? Five years?"

"Give or take...If you call having an arrangement in which we both had sex from time to time, but were free to pursue and bed other people, a relationship."

"I thought you were in love?!"

" It was never that. Oh, We allowed everyone to think that, for our own benefit. She had her own private reasons not to want to fall in love again. As for me, I had fallen in love with someone who wouldn't bother to take a second look at me...not the way I wanted, at least."

"Who?" Wes demanded, wanting to hear his name, but at the same time fearing he'd seen things that weren't really there. What if someone else had come to take his place along the years?

His place?

He was starting to feel an unfamiliar wave of a sudden and strange jealousy going through him.

Well, that was new...!

Tycho, caught the look in Wes' eyes and the tone of his voice was telling him wonderful things.

"You stubborn, blind, foolish, wonderful idiot!" He shot back at Wes. Damn be caution. He had a chance to fulfill his heart's longtime desire and we was going to chance it...Or crash and burn gloriously! "Of course it's you Wes! It has always been you! You're absolutely crazy. You drive everyone mad. You're immature...and yet I love you!"

Wes could have done that blasted Ewok dance of the sheer joy he was experiencing! Tycho did love him! And he liked that! Well, Force be hallowed! He actually felt great knowing the Alderaanian really was still in love with him, after all these years!"

"Are you just going to be standing there, looking at me with that silly, although sexy look on your face, Wes?"

"Nope! Can we...ahhh...resume this conversation later?"

"Later?"

"Yeah...later...right now, i just wanna kiss you silly!" His voice dropped to a whisper as he drawed Tycho into his arms and suddenly moved in for a kiss! His insistent mouth parted Tycho's lips as he demanded a deeper kiss, holding him tightly against him. Tycho was lost in the haze of this sudden, powerful, erotic kiss. Wes was kissing him, and he was obviously aroused! He was grinding into Tycho's body in way that he could feel his swollen length against his own flagrant erection. Without giving it another thought,

Tycho wrapped his arms around Wes' neck and feverishly responded to his kissing opening his mouth giving to the Major's deep exploration with his warm tongue entwining with his! Kriff...Wes' kisses were enough to make him lose his mind and feel hot all over!

The Taanabian broke the kiss and stared at Tycho with an amused look in his eyes.

"Now, that's what I call a fruitful conversation!" He chuckled and nudged his nose against Tycho's in a tender way and placing a soft kiss on his blue-eyed lover's swollen lips. He liked the feel of the word lover in his mind. "You are my lover now, Tych..." He whispered to his mouth. "Like hell I'm letting you go!"

Tycho stood there not really believing what had just happened! Wes had called him his lover...he wasn't crazy...he heard that clearly! His lover! Was he really hinting on a relationship of some sorts with him? And why?

"Why, Wes?" he asked, wide eyed and in shock. "After all these years..."

"How can you ask me that? After these three mind-blowing nights we spent together?"

"I thought it was just meaningless sex to you."

"Meaningless? Are you insane? That was the most life changing experience I've ever had, sweetheart." He winked mischievously at the blond man, placing a kiss on his neck and slowly tracing throughout his neckline to his ear, with his tongue. He bit the other man's ear lobe ever so slightly, causing Tycho to shiver and moan. "You should have seduced me a long time ago...If I had known then what I know now."

"You didn't want me then..." Tycho protested.

"I was a fool... You should have just tied me up to the bed and teased me until I begged for more!"

"Hindsight is a beautiful thing, they say..."

"It sure is...do you forgive me for all the wasted years?"

"There's nothing to forgive Wes. Things happen when they must...not when we want them to! But we're here now, and you must decide how you want to do things..."

"Well, I was thinking..." Wes dug something out of his pocket and showed it to Tycho. It was the black thong! Of all things! "...This, a collar and a leash and you get to take me home with you!" He added with with the most sexy, mischievous grin Tycho had ever seen on that madman's face.

"Wow!" He was so stunned at the sudden turn of events, he actually had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming all of it.

"I know! See? I've learned my lessons...Master..."

" Why, you..." He punched gleefully in his upper arm, but he was suddenly caught up in another kiss. This time not an explosively erotic kiss, but rather a warm, tender, almost loving kiss. It was pure heaven!

The world outside meant nothing to the two men embracing and kissing inside that office...they didn't even notice the door opening, and closing again as a smiling Wedge Antilles locked it back to give his friends their much deserved privacy. He was happy those two were finding a way to try and make things works. He was also happy he'd dodged finding himself on the receiving end of both Wes' anger and Tycho's disappointment!

The Chrono alarm buzzed loudly throughout the quarters, and the dark haired Major frowned at it.

"Sithspawn! Blasted alarm...it's too soon..." He growled, blinking himself awake. "No use in pretending you're asleep my dear. We have to get up or Wedge will personally kick us all the way to the hangar.

The blond Colonel, lying by his side, chuckled in amusement. "He wouldn't be so mean. Come here. I want a proper good morning kiss."  
Having said that, Tycho rolled over on top of Wes, grabbed his wrists above his head and kissed him hungrily.

"I can definitely get use to waking up like that!" Wes groaned, opening his mouth to allow Tycho's tongue in. Yes, he could most certainly get used to having this sort of morning kisses every single day! "Do we have time for a quickie?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows in a meaningful manner.

"Not the way you're thinking!" Tycho added as he proceeded to trail kisses from Wes' neck all the way down to his navel. He looked up for a second to gaze on his lover's eyes, and took his hard member in his mouth, using his lips and his tongue to slowly bring Wes to a maddening state.

"Oh, Force! Oh, Tych...that feels so...good..." He could hardly keep a coherent thought as Tych worked on his length. He could feel himself go taut with pleasure. One of his hands was caressing Tycho's neck and soft hair while he was grabbing the side of the headboard with the other one. He closed his eyes and gave himself to that exhilarating feeling of total abandon and belonging to this extraordinary man that gave him completion as no one had ever done before! He felt himself go over the edge with a deep cry as he came. He felt Tycho holding his thighs so he wouldn't draw back. He went limp in his arms while Tycho came up to meet his eyes. He brushed a strand of Wes' hair from his eyes and kissed him.

"We have to go, love" Tycho whispered.

"I know... But I'd rather stay in bed with you, you know?"

"Not a chance!" Tycho looked straight into Wes' eyes with a more serious look on his face." I want you to promise me something, Wes."

"What?" He glanced awkwardly

" When we strap ourselves to our fighters, we go back to being the same professional, competent pilots we've always been. There's no us, up there! You have your wingman and I have mine. Just like it's always been. The last thing I want is for anyone to be able to throw back at us that our relationship is damaging the Squadron's duties. We have to separate our private life from our military one. Promise me!"

"Yes Sir!" He half saluted. "But seriously Tych, there's nothing in what you just said to me right now, that hadn't come to my mind already. I am going to worry about you a lot more from now on. Make no mistake about it. But I know I can't let that affect my job. We're a couple, simple as that! Just like Nawara and Rhys, Kell and Tyria, like Avan and Feylis before they retired and so many others we've known since the Rebellion days. If all of those people managed to do it, so can we! And it's not because we're not the usual Male/Female couple that things have to be different! Satisfied?" Wes grinned.

"Absolutely! Now, let's get going. I'm sure Wedge and Hobbie are dying to find ways to mock us and picks on us...like the best friends they are!"

Wes just laughed and went for the shower. Tycho stood there a while longer, gazing in his lover's way. How fast it all had changed! How very lucky he was! The person he loved more than anything in this galaxy, wanted him madly! He knew Wes didn't really love him yet, but he could wait. He could very well do his best to win the Taanabian's heart!

It was a brand new day and a brand new life, and not even two squadron's worth of eyeballs could ruin his mood!

 ** **2 months later.****

The couple stood hand in hand in the hangar bay. Saying goodbye to good friends was never an easy thing but they were beyond happy those two had found themselves back in each other's path, and gave a chance to their feelings! Bror Jace grinned openly as he reached to shake Tycho Celchu's hand, and the white haired woman at his side gazed in lovingly way on the Thyferran's direction.

"I must admit, I was a bit apprehensive of your reaction about both of us..." Bror told Tycho. "Needless to say I was pleasantly surprised to find your relationship with Winter was pretty much over, if you don't mind me saying so!"

Tycho laughed wholeheartedly, something that was becoming more common these days. "None of us can choose or control whom we fall in love with, Jace. I'm glad you're both happy together. It was a beautiful wedding, if a bit sudden!"

"I wasn't risking Winter having another change of heart, so I decided to 'tie the knot' on the spot!" He smiled sheepishly towards his new wife as she poked him playfully in his ribs.

" I'll make you pay for that, Mr. Jace..."

"Ooooh...is that a promise, Mrs. Jace?"

"Ok...get a room you two..." Wes rolled his eyes at the newly weds but never losing his smile, not letting Tycho's left hand go. The feeling of his boyfriend's ( _ _Force...that word still made his heart beat faster every time!) fingers locked on his was a pure delight! )__

"By the way..." Winter glanced from Wes to Tycho. "You should ask the Major here about his 'spring-Tycho-out-of-jail/runaway kit'!" She gave them a wicked smile." The contents, or the lack of some...was particularly revealing..."

"What is she talking about Wes?" Tycho asked, curiously.

"Now, I wanna know that story too.." Bror added.

" It was nothing special, really..." Wes offered." Hobbie and I had a couple of bags with stuff ready to spring you out of jail, if the trial hadn't ended the right way, that's all!"

" And who packed which bags, if I may ask?" Winter countered.

" Well, let me see... Hobbie was in charge of the clothing and I was in charge of the personal and hygiene items. Why?"

"Because you either intentionally or unconsciously kept out any items I had given Tycho, but also any holos featuring myself...on the other hand, all the holos you were in, were on the bag. And also that stuffed nerf you gave him years ago!"

"I did that?!"

"You did..."

"Well, now..." Tycho was looking at him pleasantly surprised. "Something you wanna tell me, love?"

"Oh...shut up...all of you..."Wes blushed, keeping his eyes on the floor. While the rest just smiled openly, but none more than Tycho!

Wes had always remained by his side, escaping from Folor each time he could to, as he said it then, stand by his friend in such a hard time. He visited him in jail often and offered him comfort. He'd even insisted on taking the stand to testify on his behalf as a character witness!

And thinking about it now, he had been quite vocal on Winter leaving on a mission during his trial only to resurface as the resigning Rogues left for Yag-Duhl. Neither had he been happy on being left behind and what he'd most wanted was to resign also and follow them on that mission!

On hindsight, some of Wes' action did seem to gain a whole new meaning...even is his lover wasn't aware of it at the time...

They still stood hand in hand as they bid their farewells to the Jaces and walked towards the shuttle waiting for them in the hangar. Wedge and the rest of the Rogues and Wraiths took their turn in saying goodbye to the couple and wishing them all the happiness in the galaxy!

Tycho had noticed, bemused, that even the ever distant Captain Lees'Alani ( Mitt'Lees'Alani, they'd eventually found out, although nowadays everyone called her Leesa.) appeared at the wedding, having apparently shared Intelligence missions with Winter, they had become good friends.

She'd even transferred from Blackmoon Squadron to the NRI staff, by Winter's suggestion. Which filled General Cracken with an unending joy since Leesa, much like Winter, also possessed holographic and audiographic memory! And she seemed to be enjoying her new role as the new Targeter!

It was also general knowledge that Pash Cracken , the red-haired hero A-Wing pilot that was the General's son, was even enjoying it more, since Pash's Ace Squadron did many of the backing missions for Leesa's Intel team. And he could actually be found (like right now!) always quite close to her...

It was amusing to see the almost shy interaction between those two whenever in public! Tycho had even made a bet with his beloved Wes as to when Pash would find the guts to ask the woman in marriage!

After such a rocky path, due to a cruel lie that had kept those two apart for nearly ten years, it was about time that things started to go right for them! Maybe when that happened, they should offer them a referral to CorSex as a wedding gift!

It had worked wonders for him and Wes...and they were still frequent clients of that club. After all, their quarters back on Starfighter command had walls with little soundproof. And although they were able to make love in a more quiet fashion, from time to time they needed to indulge in their most outrageous desires and fantasies, that they could only fulfill in the dungeons of CorSex, where they took turns on their roles as Master and Slave.

In the few months they'd been together, Tycho discovered Wes was a natural with a paddle and a whip, and he took his sweet time making him beg for the release of the ensuing orgasm, that left him limp and trembling of all the building excitement. Wes knew exactly how to tease him, how to give him unbearable pleasure, turning him into a wonderful moaning and screaming mess! He loved that man to madness! And he had the joy of knowing he was loved in the same measure!

As the shuttle left Thyferra, heading for Coruscant, the two lovers sat closely and silently side by side. Their hands still clasped, enjoying each other's closeness, feeling blessed by the wonderful friends they had in the Rogues and the Wraiths, that went to all lengths to stand by the couple.

They even stood by them, threatening with resignation when Borsk Fey'lya tried to have both of them out of Rogue Squadron into Blackmoon and Renegade Squadrons. Even Luke, Han and Leia had come forward to defend Tycho and Wes!

Everyone knew they were a couple and they made no secret of it. But they were two veteran pilots who knew damn well how to separate their military careers and their domestic life!

And so they remained, Tycho as Rogue Leader, paired with Corran Horn, since wedge had been given full command of Lusankya (the very name of that Super Star Destroyer still gave him cold shivers down his spine...but he ignored it and kept going.), and Wes as Rogue five, paired as usual with Hobbie as Rogue six!

The ongoing war against the Imperial Remnants was still far from over, but they had full trust in each other's' abilities as pilots,to not let it cloud their judgment when in a full-out dogfight. Too many people depended on their professionalism to slip up!

Besides, the adrenaline jolt of the battles was always conducive to a great night of sex, once their door locked and clothes started flying everywhere! They were happy with each other and that was quite enough! They shared a quick kiss as they approached the Coruscant J-44A Skyhook, that overlooked the apartment they'd been checking last week.

Yes, they were even moving together out of the Starfighter Command quarters. In such a short amount of time, they've gotten so close like they never believed possible for two living creatures to become.

" A credit for your thoughts..." Wes whispered in his ear.

" Just remembering..."

"Remembering what?"

"The first time you told me you loved me!"

"Ah...I remember you not believing it and me pushing you against a wall and showing it in a more physically creative way...I guess one can say I declared my love for you on my knees!" He winked and looked downward, intently...which caused Tycho to blush at the erotic memory of the sheer reckless abandon he'd felt on that moment at his lover's sweet mercies.

"My romantical hero!" Tycho chuckled and kissed his cheek.

 ** **Da Soocha V.****

 ** **Rogue Squadron's briefing room.****

Things amongst the New Republic had just taken a turn to worse.

The new Imp Warlord union and the shocking reappearance of emperor Palpatine as a clone, had not only managed to drive them away from Coruscant and into this world, but also turn Luke into the Dark Side...Leia herself had taken the time to, close to tears, relay that fact to Wedge, Tycho, Wes and Hobbie; the only remnants of the original Rogues put together by her brother.

It felt like being punched in the face...repeatedly... Everything they had fought for was crumbling to pieces. But Rogues weren't known for giving up and cowering in a corner, so they threw themselves into the battles with the same fierce will and guts that saw the Rebellion blow up two Death Stars and fight off countless greedy warlords and a ruthless Grand Admiral.

As for Wes and Tycho, if anything they'd gotten stronger in their feelings for each other and found the perfect balance between both aspects of their lives. And Wes had come to make the most important decision he'd ever made. He was damn sure of what he wanted and no wars were going to take his objectives away from him!

Waiting for Wedge to dismiss them from the last debriefing, the Major felt dead set on his resolution.

They left the auditorium and he took Tycho's hand, leading him to their assigned quarters in Pinnacle Base.

The Alderaanian looked at him and wondered what was going on with his boyfriend. Even through the darkest times, Wes had always managed to maintain his clownish ways, but now his expression was a closed one and he didn't even glanced his way. Was something wrong? Their relationship seemed to be going forward, stronger everyday. But the Taanabian's demeanor seemed distant.

They arrived at their quarters and Wes closed the door and stood in front of Tycho, still giving nothing away on his expression.

"Tycho, we need to talk. There's a lot about me that you still don't know because I felt like I was burdening you with all of it. But I've come to a point where I feel that I must do this, or I'll be holding something back and it kind of feels like lying to you. Besides, by telling you this, I'm also finally coming to grips with what was there...in me...what I allowed to be taken away from me!"

There was a vulnerability in Wes' eyes and pain in his words, that Tycho had never noticed before. He made the distance towards them and held him tightly, letting go of the breath he didn't realize we was holding.

" I love you, and I trust you Wes. I will listen to anything you want to tell me, but I don't want you to feel obligated to just pour out all of your secrets if you don't feel like it. We both carry our pasts with us, and I would never dare to judge you for it."

"I know that. It's one of the many things I love about you but I need to do this..." We filled his lungs deeply and slowly let out the air, focusing on his purpose. "You know my life on Taanab was, let's say, far from happy..."

"I know your father was mean to you and family. You told me he was a violent, intolerant, drunken man and that finally his alcoholism lead to his death."

"He beat us!" He bit off, closing his eyes to avoid the nauseating pain brought by his terrifying memories to make him lose his courage. He had to put this out once and for all. It had been eating him alive ever since. "And I don't mean slapping us around once and awhile. He punched us and kicked us and made us feel like crap, like we weren't worth so much as the air we breathed...I..." He choked, biting his lip, trying not to give in the the tears he knew were bound to surface at any moment now. A lifetime of tears bottled up inside of him, hidden under the mask of the Prankster-King, the Merry Mad Man, the Grand Master Ewok! " I hated him! "

Tycho was appalled! He knew Wes had gone through a rough life back in Pandath, but the sheer violence and strain in his lover's words and tortured face spoke of terrible nightmares...

"It's Ok...take your time. Here. " he pointed at the the couch. "Sit down, I'll just get you a tumbler of whyren." He got a bottle out and a glass, filled it and gave it to Wes. "Drink this, love. Easy, don't swallow it in one gulp! Come here." He reached towards Wes and brought his head to his chest. He was breathing raggedly from the painful memories. " Tell me!"

" My...father...Kallen, was his name...Never loved any of us. Not even my mom! She was just a means to an end. You see, the farm belonged to my mother's family, and he worked there. So seducing and marrying her, was his way of achieving a better economical position. But he never wanted a wife, not really...he wanted a maid, a warm body to use as he pleased and a womb to give him heirs, that would give him the certainty of keeping the farm in his name. He never really wanted kids either, just free work-hands..." he was breathing evenly now, and feeling more confident as he went along in his telling of the events. " I was the last one to be born, unplanned and unwanted... at least by him. I have no happy recollections of our household. My mom's health started declining and my father started getting even more violent towards us. We had more than enough rooms, but the three of us slept together. Every morning the routine was the same...the screams, things breaking...Mia and Derrit would get out of their beds and come to my side to protect me, because once we heard our mother sobbing hopelessly, we knew he would come to take a swing at us! Derrit took most of it, while Mia would carry me and run to the 'fresher and lock both of us there...If anyone actually cared for me, it was them. Mia is eight years older than me and Derrit was six, so you see, that difference gave them a different view on their duties towards me."

Tycho closed his eyes, to take everything in...the imagery he was getting, was beyond horrifying! Memories of his loving home came to haunt him. How different had their upbringings been. Suddenly Wes' personality, his wild ways and antics made much more sense! He had always been sure it was front he was putting up, but now he realized it was actually an armor in which Wes' shielded himself from the pain and hurt. Then an horrifying thought came to him! Something Wes had told him long ago...

"You told me once, that you were twelve when Derrit was drafted..." He swallowed hard guessing what came after.

"I was...and dear old dad took that break to leave some 'fancy' souvenirs from that time!"

"You had scars..." Tycho recalled."I remember, back on Hoth, on the common showers, I saw them on your back..."

"Courtesy of daddy's nerf-hide belt..."

"I also seem to remember you freaking out after your first Bacta dip, When you found out the scars were gone!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I wanted those as a memory of what had happened, no matter of the excruciating pain he'd inflicted me. It was a dark reminder of what you don't do to people you're suppose to love and protect..."

" But..why? Why would he do such a thing to you? How could he? I can't even wrap my head around how someone can treat a child with such cruelty..."

"This is where it gets complicated...and also where I have to come forward with something I've buried deep inside of me for years. Something I've denied myself of."

Wes paused, trying to choose his words but at the same time, finally weighing all he had to reveal, the facts that would forever change his own perception and acceptance of himself. " You see, all of these years that you've known me, all my running around, my wild ways, my so-called conquests... they were all lies..."

"What? Lies? What do you mean, lies?...Wes?"

"Having sex is easy...coming...is easy...feeling real pleasure, completion, satisfaction, that was what truly had eluded me for all these years. I was so dead set on my 'heterosexual' mindset, that I just had to like girls and only girls, that everything else was... _ _wrong__ , that I pretty much forbade myself of being what I always should have been, of accepting back what had been taken away from me by force." Wes looked into Tycho's eyes with a silent plea, fearful of his anger, of his disappointment...but he found something else.

Tycho's face was the image of horror, but also a great amount of pain.

"What did he do to you?..." Tycho whispered in a ragged tone, he was finally getting an approximate view of what really happened to Wes, and it was ripping his heart out to see that usually strong man, crumbling to pieces right in front of him.

"He caught me...kissing a boy..."

"A boy?"

"A boy. I was still a young kid when I found out that I didn't really feel that drawn to girl as my other friends seemed to be. Then, when I was twelve, slightly after Derrit left for Prefsbelt, I had a friend at my home, Tyll was his name, to work on a school assignment with me. My father was supposed to be away for the day. We were just talking silly things and suddenly we just stood there staring at each other...and Tyll kissed me! At first I jumped back, surprised by it all. But then I realized that I had actually liked it...and that I wanted more. So, I kissed him back. It was just an innocent kiss...he were just kids... That's when my father walked in on us..."

Wes got up, filled the tumbler again and stood there for a while, holding it within his hands. The hardest part was yet to come, be he couldn't back down now.

"He started yelling at us, calling us freaks, abominations. He kicked the Tyll out of our house, and then he turned to me. I had never seen him so completely infuriated, so...evil...he grabbed me by my wrists and started dragging me to our barn. My mother appeared at the door and tried to stop him. She yelled at him and tried prying me out of his grip, but he just grabbed her by the head and slammed her against the wall, without so much as uttering a word towards her. He dragged me through the pavement until we got to the barn. He grabbed my wrists together,and he...tied me up to the poles our workers used to bind the nerfs to be sheared. He said he was going to set me straight, take the evil ways from my own body. He kept spewing his hatred on me. He said I was beneath an animal, that not even an animal would commit such a sin. Called me vulgar, obscene...all kinds of things! I was so terrified. I kept crying and begging my father to please let me go, I wouldn't do that anymore, I'd be a good boy, I'd be...whatever he wanted me to be. It didn't matter. I felt the first lash of the belt against my back, and it hurt and burned and he just kept on hitting and hitting as I went from screaming from the absolute pain, to not having anymore strength to scream, to finally just...collapsing...I don't know how much time I was unconscious. The next thing I remember, was my mother sobbing beside me and me lying somewhere on my stomach, completely dazed out of my senses. I was treated at home, the best my mom knew how. My father didn't allow her to use any Bacta patches on me. He stated that if the Gods would forgive my sins I would live, if not I would die..."

He closed his eyes and finally the tears came, like a river, and for the first time in his life he welcomed them.

He felt Tycho's strong but trembling arms closing in on him while he cried the past, the pain, the anguish and the guilt away. He heard Tycho sobbing with him, sharing in his grief and he allowed himself to be comforted by him, rocked to safety by him.

Tycho was is safe harbor, his home.

Both men remained there, sharing the pain, embracing until Wes felt the tears subsiding and felt an incredible overwhelming sense of peace flowing through him.

"What a sobbing mess we are..." We half joked, with a weak smile.

Tycho took his face into his hands and kissed him, still trying to exorcise the horrifying imagery spawned by Wes' story. Now he finally saw his lover for what he'd always been: a terrified, brutalized child locked away behind a wall of shame and guilt, protected by an over-confident prankster-king! His boasting, clownish personality had never been a mask! __It had been an armor__! The ladies man, however...that had been a mask!

"Oh, Wes...my poor love..." Suddenly a thought came rushing through his mind. "Oh, no...what have I done...?"

" What do you mean? Tych?" Tycho had backed away and looked absolutely pale gazing at him with a guilty expression. "Tych, are you alright?"

" Am I alright?! I cuffed you and bind you and...I hit you and whipped you...I..." He couldn't speak any longer, because Wes had pulled him into a kiss.

"Are you kidding me? That was what helped me the most. You liberated me, you gave me back control over myself, to be what I wanted. Because it was done like that, I was able to just let myself go, enjoy the moment, feel every ounce of pleasure, feel absolutely lost in your arms, give myself up to you completely! When you gave me the power to stop it anytime I wanted to, you also gave me back the will to continue, to pursue those intimate desires I didn't even knew I had! You made me whole again! And I love you, so much, for it! I do!"

Tycho sighed of relief and threw himself into Wes' arms. He'd been so scared to have scarred him even more. "I love you too Wes." He whispered to his ear. "Always have and always will." He looked into the Taanabian's eyes and held his hands. "And you know what? You won! He failed to destroy you...you got away from it all!"

Wes smirked. "The fact that he died shortly afterwards, also helped. A freak accident with our speeder. He was completely wasted when he crashed against the hillside at exit of the farm. Neither me, Mia nor mom had a tear to share for him. Then Derrit was shot down near Tierfon and you know the rest."

"Yeah, right to point of your hand trying to crush my windpipe against a wall..." Tycho countered trying to put an exaggerated mock tone to his voice. Still, Wes' winced at the memory.

"That's what made me change my actions towards you. I was appalled and infuriated at myself for having descended to my own father's level."

"No, no, no...don't you do that! Don't ever compare yourself to that monster you had for a father! You are a good man who underwent a hellish experience."

"And I almost killed you..." Wes whispered.

"I don't believe that and neither do you! You thought I was a spy, you saw me as the enemy. I was stupid enough to keep the weapons and the uniform from my time with the Empire, and never once considered the fact that they could have inserted tracking devices on them to be able to follow up defectors and wipe out Rebel cells. Just because you scared the shavit out of me, doesn't mean I didn't know the Accuser's arrival seemed suspicious to everyone. Besides, we worked out our problems and became friends. Hell! You were right there defending me after my escape from Akrit'tar! You never believed that I had been turned into a sleeper agent at Lusankya. I'll never forget that, my love!"

"Thanks for listening to me, I never told this to a soul..."

"I thought you'd confided in Wedge!"

"I wasn't that drunk!"

"That time around..." Tycho winked at him. He was fully aware of the shower's interlude, since Wes had decided to come clean with that too! He had laughed hysterically at the thought that good old Wes and been dealing with accepting his own sexual cravings for longer than he cared to admit!

"It was just once..." He turned his eyes away to avoid Tycho's mocking glare. "I'm yours...exclusively!"

"I know!" Tycho took his face on hands and kissed him tenderly. The more he got to know Wes, the more he loved that man. "I'm yours too."

"How about we just make it official? I know this doesn't seem like the right time with all that's going on, but the fact is that we can get vaped at any given time. So, whatever time we have left, be it a day or until old age, if we get lucky to reach it, I want to spend it as your husband!" There! He'd said it, the one thing he wanted more than anything...

Tycho felt like the ground was spinning under him. He was afraid he'd have misheard or misunderstood Wes.

"You want to...marry me?"

"Yes, I do! I really, really do!" He found himself being drawn to Tycho's warm embrace and being profusely kissed. "I hope that's a yes..." He said, when Tycho broke the kiss to gaze at him with amazed eyes.

"Of course it's a yes!" And he kissed him again with a renewed passion. "But first, you still have something to admit out loud..."

"What?"

"Wes, you kissed a boy...when you were still a kid. And I seem to recall you admitting you never really felt any real pleasure with any of the bitc...uhm...ladies you screwed around!"

"Were you going to say bitches?"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were..."

"Was not..."

" You so totally were...you look so sexy when you're jealous..."

"Wes..."

"Alright...I'M GAY! I'M KRIFFIN' GAY! Happy? There! I said it...out loud! Happy now?"

"It's a start..."

"A start? Come here you!"

Wes pulled Tycho towards him and started kissing him eagerly while leading him towards the bedroom. Both men started fumbling around with fasteners and zippers, throwing their clothes behind them until they finally reached the bed. Tycho gave Wes' his best 'come hither' smile, parted his legs and invited him in. Their excitement bordered despair and Wes pushed inside his lover with a hunger that almost consumed him. His fists clenched on the pillow on both sides of Tycho's head, while the Alderaanian grabbed his buttocks to deepen the thrusts.

"Harder Wes...please love...fuck me harder...I need you so much..."

"Oh, Force...I'm not gonna last long baby...raise your hips to me baby...yes, like that...Come with me Tycho, come with me baby..."

With a final deep thrust and a violent shudder Wes came, followed by Tycho. Each time it got better and better. It wasn't just sex, it was love-making! Glorious, beautiful love-making! And now they were going to become husbands!

And it felt perfect!

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Wedge was ecstatic with the good news his friend relayed to him. It was somehow comforting to see people around him refusing to give up on their lives and their plans for the future even when matters were worse and hope seemed to be slipping away. So Wes and Tycho were getting married! Well, he had a wedding surprise for them...

"I think you'll both be pleased to know that Luke has ended his own ordeal. I thought we'd lost to the Dark Side for good, but he came back stronger than ever. I say that's a huge victory for us!"

Wes and Tycho were wide-eyed with joy! Luke was back! Their friend was back! Finally things seemed to be heading the right way. If that's wasn't a good omen for their marriage, then nothing was...!

"I vote we go get the rest of the squad totally wasted, and watch Hobbie make a scene..." Wes announced.

"It will probably be worse than that..." Wedge smirked.

"And that's where the fun begins!" Tycho added with a rueful smile.

The party was well under way, noisy and rowdy, just like usual, when three people walked in. A heavily pregnant Leia hanging on Han's arm, and Luke, looking subdued but with his usual boyish smile.

The four veteran Rogues enveloped the Jedi in a tight embrace, while the others just looked on, giving the friends their moment of privacy.

"I'm so sorry, guys..."Luke whispered to his friends, feeling his cheeks burn.

"It's Ok! It's over now. You're with us, you're back! It's all that matters." Wedge told him calmly. None of them letting Luke go. They wanted to reassure him they would always be there for him.

"I was told of the news." He turned to Wes and Tycho. "I can't tell you how happy I am for both of you."

"You're invited, of course! You all are." Tycho turned to the rest of the people standing there and nodded also in Han and Leia's direction. "We're going to keep it discreet and simple, mostly because of the hard times we've been going through..."

"Actually..." Leia stepped in. "I believe it's more the reason to make your wedding a celebration. People need something happy in their lives, something positive and cheerful, to renew their energy and their faith in our strength. Rogue Squadron has given the Galaxy all sorts of good examples; not giving up and continuing to dream of a better future, is the finest example you men could give in such troubled times." She held the hands of both men, and then turned a scowl to Wes.

"But no Ewoks Major Janson!"

"Yub, Yub, mam!"

 ** **~~~~~~~#~~~~~~****

 ** **chapter IV****

 ** **10.8 ABY, Nespis VIII****

The day Tycho had never thought possible to happen, was finally here.

It had been a chaotic 8 months! So much had changed in all of their lives: His relationship with Wes, Winter's marriage, a new war against the the now United Remnant Imperial Warlords, the resurgence of Palpatine by the means of a clone, Luke's turning to the dark side...and being brought back by Leia herself.

They had to evacuate Da Soocha V and stand powerless watching that world being destroyed by Palpatine's Galaxy Gun.

More sins that monster had to pay for...

But today was a day of celebration and hope!

Leia had been right. Everyone needed this to become a public event, a reason to smile, to be reminded what they were fighting for. The right to find love, to live life, to make plans, to simply exist in peace.

Yes, their wedding was becoming a symbol, but for him it was just the day he fulfilled his wildest dream: to marry the true love of his life!

The hall was decorated in a simplistic but elegant way. They tried to incorporate both Alderaanian and Taanabian elements into it, featuring the clean white lines of the decor mingled with a profusion of colourful flowers of various kinds, brought from Taanab by Mirax, who was standing by Corran's side with a wide smile in her face.

All of their friends were sitting right in the front row. Both Rogue and Wraith Squadron, Luke, Han and Leia with their three children. Even Bror and Winter had come from Thyferra to their wedding.

They stood on each side of the altar, kneeling with their hands holding over the altar table, both with white tunics and pants and pale blue vests. The officiator began the ceremony, and everyone went silent.

"Who here comes to witness this man's..." and he pointed to Tycho with his palm turned upwards. "...volunteer wish to be married?"

Behind Tycho, Wedge took a step and placed his left hand on the Alderaanian's right shoulder. "I do! On request and wish of Tycho Celchu."

"And who here comes to witness this man's..." pointing this time at Wes. "volunteer wish to be married?"

Behind Wes, stood Hobbie. But surprisingly and with the brightest smile ever seen on Major Klivian's face he took a step backwards. Instead, a dark haired woman in her forties, sporting a familiar pair of hazel-brown eyes, stepped forward, and placed her left hand of Wes' shoulder.

"I do!" She nodded with a musical voice, with a strong Taanabian accent." On request and wish of my brother Wes Janson!"

Wes' looked back in the voice's direction in a state of shock! Mia was there! His only remaining sibling, his dear Mia! He smiled sweetly at her and what was left unspoken was right there on both Janson's eyes.

He sighed with a joyous feeling and turned his attention back to an equally surprised Tycho, who was also smiling widely back at him!

They said their vows and kissed. Then they were escorted down the aisle by their witnesses, smiling and greeting all of the people that came to share their happiest day!

None of them had actually expected to be feeling anxious about their wedding night, but deep down inside, both men were taking this as something completely different!

Yes, they'd made love many times before, but there was something rather mystical or just overly emotional about making love to each other as spouses!

They took their sweet time kissing and caressing each other thoroughly, not leaving a simple part of their bodies neglected. Wes had taken the lead this time, savoring every detail of every caress, every bite, every kiss, watching his husband's face contort with the pleasure he was giving him.

He looked at Tycho with adoring eyes and took his cock in his mouth drawing a deep cry out of the Alderaanian. He patiently worked on him, stimulating him almost until the point of no return, only to stop at the right moment and deny him the feverishly sought after, orgasm...and then he would restart. When the tension was already unbearable, Tycho was nearly in tears pleading him to end the sweet torture. Which he then did, taking him all in, never allowing him to draw back until Tycho was limp and breathless in his arms.

"I'm not done yet, my love..." Wes murmured, his voice hoarse with his own excitement. "Open your legs, sweetheart..."

But instead, Tycho rolled him over and sat on his hips.

"I want to do it like this..." He raised himself slightly, then started lowering towards Wes's erection, taking charge of his husband's penetration of his entrance. "Hold my...hips...Wes...Oh..."

"Easy baby, you're not used to do it like this. Easy...let me help you honey."

Wes grabbed Tycho's hips and began raising his own hips steadily to facilitate his entry. At the same pace, he would lower Tycho each time more and more, until he was finally completely inside of him.

Tycho rested his hands on Wes' chest and began a riding motion against his husband's hips trying to feel him each time deeper and deeper inside. The Taanabian also helped, with upwards thrusting movements, increasing the speed and the depth of penetration, until they got to a frenzy rhythm that sent Tycho bouncing madly on top of Wes, both crying out from the pleasure this particular way of lovemaking gave them.

Tycho came first and with a few more thrust Wes followed him with a pleasure filled howl.

The Alderaanian collapsed on top of his husband's body and they both remained like that, still joined, sweating and trembling, for a while longer. Tycho lifted himself off Wes and laid beside him, both still holding and kissing profusely. They fell asleep, completely worn out, but with a smile on their lips...

The morning after, they were surprised by Wedge and Hobbie, that presented them with ready made suitcases and two tickets for a very discreet resort, were both could spend their honeymoon...and they wouldn't take a no for an answer! War or no war, Wes and Tycho were getting a honeymoon with all the bells and whistles!

And so they did...

Two weeks afterwards they were back from their surprise honeymoon to say their goodbyes to Mia, that had stayed on Nespis getting acquainted with her brother and brother-in-law's friends.

At the wedding's reception, Wes' sister had shown her absolute delight on seeing her baby brother finally settling down. She'd teased her new brother-in-law, praising his courage in having to handle Wes' antics for the rest of his life.

Wes had been apprehensive about his sister's acceptance of his marriage to a man. But she had only giggled and held both of them. Now it was time to let her go back home again, and he wished she could stay for a while longer. But Nespis VIII was not the most secure place for her and her children.

Going back to Taanab was the only option.

"Do try and find the time to come visit me and your nieces, will you?"

"I guess going back on a visit wouldn't hurt. At least you're not on that Force-blasted farm..."

"That Force-blasted farm, as you call it, is just a place...and it's waiting for you to take over it as it is your right!" Mia poked him in the chest with impatience. "You have to stop and giving it the bleak meaning you insist on. Tear the damn farm and rebuild something there if you must! But remember, the farm was mom's property, it still bears her family name, like us. It was never... _ _his__..."

"Maybe when I retire...well...when __we__ retire, I mean." He glanced at his husband with a lopsided grin.

"I'm proud of you, you know? I really am. My brother, the Rebellion's hero! Come here." She took her brother's face in her hands and looked intently in his eyes, as searching for something there. "Ah, there he is...my little brother. Don't ever let all of this change you too much, don't lose your spark. Promise me!"

Wes placed a kiss on his sister forehead and held her close. "I won't, I promise!" He also promised himself that no Imp, no reborn Emperor would prevent him from taking his husband to his homeworld and see the wide green plains in which he had grown, the hills and lakes. Taanab was a beautiful world and he had allowed his childhood nightmares to keep him away from home for far too long!

"Oh, and another thing...I'd love me some nephews or nieces."

Wes and Tycho looked at each other with a knowing look.

They had considered that when they decided on marrying. They had pondered both adoption and surrogacy. And they had a good friend that had offered herself to be their surrogate mother. She was a good woman with a kind heart, who was set on doing this favor to the men who had literally saved her life. She told them she had nothing to live for any more, but this one good deed, this selfless act, would be her mark in this galaxy. Making them happy by carrying a child for them seemed like a wonderful idea.

They hadn't told her their resolution yet, but the thought of a child was beginning to sound more appealing each day.

"You'll be the first to know, when we decide on that." Tycho informed his sister-in-law. "But what do you mean, the farm and both of you having your mother's name? I thought 'Janson' was your..ah...father's family name!"

"Well, it isn't. Our grandpa forced him to take their name, if he wanted to marry mom. No way was he letting our gold digging father put his name into that old farm! His family name was Tenner. Mom's maiden name was Serina Janson, and she remained so. That was the name that passed on to us." Wes explained

"But you don't even have the name Tenner on your records..."

"Because i took it out legally, when i was eighteen. I went from Wes Tenner Janson, to simply Wes Janson"

"And now you're Wes Celchu-Janson...how nice!" Mia patted her brother on his arm and smiled gleefully.

Later on that day, both men were enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet on their quarters, lying on the couch, trying to pay attention to some outdated holo.

"I'm always expecting that damn battle alarm to go off..." Wes grumbled, looking from time to time towards the door. Tycho just chuckled.

"Would you relax? I told Wedge to comm the Imps and warn them that we're non-available for some dogfighting for the rest of the night..."

"Funny man...Yesterday I couldn't even get some decent sleep...I hate the Imps!"

"How about some decent sex instead?"

"Why? You're not in mood for outstanding sex?!"

"Shut up!" Tycho got up and turned towards the bedroom, sending Wes a naughty look while stripping of his tunic...slowly...

Wes rose from the couch and started taking off his own clothing.

They reached the bed and Tycho pushed Wes onto the mattress. He started to lower his naked body onto Wes, and began kissing and nibbling his husband on the neck. Wes groaned and slid his hands throughout Tycho's lean and muscular body. The Alderaanian took his mouth in a hungry kiss, exploring with his tongue, thrusting deep into Wes' warm mouth, on an erotic mimic of lovemaking. Their heated bodies swayed together while they kissed and fondled each other, teasing and exciting one another, building up the tension.

They rolled on the bed until Wes was on top of Tycho. He lowered his lips on the other man's hairless chest and began suckling hard on his right nipple, which brought out a cry from the Alderaanian. He suckled and licked him until he almost climaxed. When he felt him going almost over the edge, he stopped. Then he turned his attention to the other nipple, and the sweet torture continued. Tycho ran his fingers wildly through Wes' soft unruly hair. He begged for completion knowing full well he would not get it for a while longer.

Wes was an expert on arousing him to the point of despair. He would kiss, bite, lick and caress him in all his most sensitive spots and then, when the feeling was overwhelming he would stop...only to restart on another part of his anatomy. Without exception he would end up begging Wes to push inside of him and go deeper and harder. But this time, Wes had other plans, and rolled again taking Tycho with him.

"I want you!" Wes groaned, shivering. "Inside of me...right now!" Wes parted his legs and threw a pleading look towards his husband, who complied with his wish. No matter how much he loved fucking Tycho, he found himself always wanting to feel his husband inside of him too.

Tycho lowered himself in place and started gently pushing into Wes, his tip starting the sweet invasion, sliding slowly. Wes gasped and buried his fingers on Tycho's back and his hips to facilitate the penetration.

"Oh, Force...it feels so good." He whispered, his eyes glazed with wild desire. Wes moaned, biting his lips. He wrapped his powerful legs around Tycho's waist, grabbed his buttocks and pushed him deeper into him.

Tycho buried himself in Wes with soft thrusts until he was completely inside of him, then he set a steady pace sliding in and out. Wes felt like the pleasure could kill him and he cried out as Tycho started pounding harder and faster, pressing him hard against the mattress, their bodies swaying to the same fast rhythm. Both crying and moaning heading for the climax.

Tycho knew he couldn't last longer so he held his husband's hips, so he thrust deeply one last time while Wes reached orgasm. Tycho's own violent orgasm came right after and he collapsed on the Taanabian's body. They were too exhausted to even speak, but they stood there, holding, gazing in each other's eyes, catching their breaths.

Wes was the first to even try to speak, still breathless.

"Oh, hell Tych..." His voice came out a bit unsteady. "You always make me feel so complete! " The sentence came out in one shot, then he resumed trying to breathe slower.

"And this...was not outstanding sex...This was un-kriffin-believable, awesome, perfect sex!" He added.

"You, my love, boost my ego! You're a perfect lover, Wes. So warm, so tight...so..sexy!"

" I really should have gotten myself into your bed a long time ago!"

"Yes, you should have! I've wanted you so much, since I first laid eyes on you. Even if you hated me, back then."

"I didn't hate you..."

"Hand...on...my...neck...against a wall! And not in an erotic fashion, I'm afraid."

"Depends on your point of view..."

"Depends on whose neck was being choked..."

"I can choke you softly..."

"I can punch you softly too, you know?"

"No thanks! I prefer the whip..."

"You sexy, naughty pervert."

"Ready for seconds?"

"Seconds?"

"U-uh...Your turn now love." Wes pulled the Alderaanian towards him, rolled on the bed and nudged Tycho's legs apart. Tycho gasped with joy at feeling of Wes going completely hard again. He parted his lips, inviting Wes to kiss him deeply, at the same time he started feeling the powerful invasion of his husband's erection. This time around they didn't last as long, but Wes filled him so completely that the second orgasm was just as powerful. They were absolutely drained and sore and they fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

The galaxy outside could still be heading for mayhem, but paradise could always be found on that bed, in those quarters. The two Rogues had found safe haven in one another and that was enough.

 ** **~~~~~#~~~~~~****

 ** **Chapter V****

 ** **30 ABY, Coruscant****

"Dad! Come on, we're gonna lose the parade..." Young Derrit was hoping from one foot to the other. Impatient as ever, just like his dad...Brown-haired and hazel-brown-eyed, always with a sharp witty answer ready! Yes, Tycho thought, Derrit was just like Wes!

"Come on Wes...you look fine! If we lose the parade Jaden and Mia will never forgive us, you know?" Tycho called out to his husband, checking his chrono

"I'm coming...I couldn't find my old pilot jacket!"

"Really dad?" Tyra rolled her ice-blue eyes to her dad, the undying love he had for that used-up old jacket..."Father was ready like 20 minutes ago! Even I got ready before you..." She added with mock contempt.

"Watch it, little miss... Or the camping trip on the Manarai Mountains might be infinitely delayed, you know?" He squinted at his daughter, but throwing her a kiss at the same time.

It was a year after the end of the bloody Yuuzhan-Vong War. The first celebration ever of that date and the Galactic Alliance had gone through great lengths to put on an unforgettable show, which included an Air Parade with Rogue Squadron at the helm, as always the symbol of choice to show off. The Rebel Alliance had done it, the New Republic also did it, and now the Galactic Alliance was doing it also! Typical...

Of course that would mean the Celchu-Janson family would get to reunite once again!

After much consideration Tycho and Wes moved with their kids to Pandath, where they rebuilt the Janson farm and turned it into a school and shelter, for children left orphaned by the succession of wars and skirmishes that had ravaged the galaxy for years!

Their biological children were only four, but those kids in their school were also a huge part of their lives.

Jaden was the eldest. He was 18 now, of average height just like his fathers. He'd been admitted just four months ago into Rogue Squadron, taking the call sign of Rogue five, one that belonged in turns to Tycho, Wes and even Hobbie. It was a bittersweet pleasure seeing their son joining their former Squadron!  
They were beyond proud, but they also understood the risks inherent to the honour of joining that roster.

Mia was 16, keen on joining Intelligence like her godmother Winter Jace. The fact that Dion Jace was trying to become a GAI agent also helped. With one year of difference, Mia and Dion had always been very close...perhaps too close.

Or at least that was 14 year old Tyra's opinion. She poked her sister mercilessly at her obvious crush on the Jace's older son!

Tyra had her father's aristocratic poise, but her dad's penchant for practical jokes. She even slept with that ragged old stuffed Kettch by her side-table!

Still in the Junior Academy in Pandath, she wanted to follow up on her parents new calling on Social Services. Tyra's biggest dream was to remain on the family farm and help with the kids they harbored.

Then there was Derrit...For a 12 year old he was awfully protective of his household and his family. More than once had Tycho caught Wes with that proud but emotional look in his eyes and he knew his beloved husband was thinking about his late brother.

The original Derrit Janson who many times stood between his drunken, violent father and his terrified kid brother...Derrit had been his safe haven, his personal hero. And now their son seemed to be carrying that heritage in him, even though unknowing of all the details of his dead uncle's story!

Both Jaden and Derrit were Wes' biological kids. Mia and Tyra were Tycho's. And they were the exact match to each father. The boys had brown hair and eyes, and the girls were blond and blue-eyed.

Outside the hotel they were lodged while in the Galaxy's Capital, a taxi-speeder was already waiting for them, to take the family to the square where once Wedge and Tycho had been greeted by his then just squadmate, and now husband Wes Janson, and their longtime good friend Hobbie, at the head of their ersatz Rogue Squadron, after arriving victorious from Thyferra where they had dethroned and, seemingly, shot down Isard Ysanne!

The square was as packed as it was 22 years ago, to see the much anticipated snubjockeys on their new StealthX-wings, E-Wings, A-Wings and every other fighter still remotely flyable! It was also of great importance that the celebration was being held in Coruscant, since the capital world had been ravaged beyond recognition by the Yuuzhan-Vong.

The fact that Cal Omas has succeeded in already bringing back the government seat from Donon to Coruscant was proof of what could be achieved by an united Galaxy!

Tycho, Wes and the kids took their places on the balcony reserved for them by their friends, the Jaces.

Bror had turned out to be quite a decent guy, unlike the egocentric image he gave others when he first joined the Rogues.

Founder and Commander of the Thyferran Air Defense Force, he was also the Head of the Zaltin Corporation, whose flagship __Jace Haven__ had come to support and reinforce the medical staff of the Alliance. Many times, they had been the difference between life or death of the countless refugees and fallen soldiers!

Mia greeted her fathers with a warm embrace while Dion stood by, observing and waiting. He could be a Jace, but he wasn't as boisterous as his father had been! Maybe it was his Alderaanian blood...

"Glad you could make it in time." Mia's gaze fell intently on that Force-blasted jacket her dad was wearing, but she only smiled.

"Hey, I only brought three souvenirs from my military life: this jacket, Kettch and your father!"

"Well now! I'm a Souvenir?! Thanks honey..." He shook his head gazing at his fool of a husband.

" You know what I meant, love..."

"No, I didn't...enlighten me, Please..."

"I do love when you say please..."

"Come on! Get a room!" An amused voice came from behind them. Graying in a dignified manner, with his wife Iella on his arm and their two daughters Syal and Myri in tow, there stood Wedge Antilles with a wide smile on his face! The three men hugged while Iella watched with a smile as wide as her husband's

"All that's missing is Hobbie to show up and the Fabulous Four Rogues will be completed!" She declared after hugging both men.

"Speaking of him. Did he confirm if he could come?" Wes asked, glancing around.

" He said he'd be here last time I spoke to him." Wedge informed them.

" How can we call this a party without the joy of the squadron?" Tycho mused.

If there was one thing Derek "Hobbie" Klivian was known for, was his permanent pessimistic state, which was one of the reasons why him and Wes were such good friends! What Hobbie lacked, Wes had in abundance, therefore between them they found balance...

Thanks the Force, he found a good, lively woman who loved him and his dour ways.

Dana Samaris-Klivian was indeed his match! The couple only had one daughter born just eight years ago, her parents biggest treasure...and she loved her Rogue 'uncles', always ready for yet another tale of their adventures, which happened to be 'uncle' Wes' specialty. Faces, noises and the whole nine parsecs...little Tianna Klivian loved every story she could get out of them! Specially the whole Adumar adventure!

The high pitch whistle of the Incom Fusial Thrust engines was audible now, and they sat back and enjoyed the view as twelve vintage T-65B X-Wings paraded by. The Rogue crest on their wings. Those were the Starfighters they'd flown so many times...Actually these were the same ones the four of them took to Adumar and back!

"I can't believe they allowed the kids to fly those things...They should be in a Museum, not risking a crash-landing on us...with my luck they'll crash on top of me!"

"HOBBIE!" Wedge, Tycho and Wes snapped back at the newcomer, their faces glowing.

"It had to be you! I could hear the merriment in your voice from far away, Hobbie, old friend, old pal!" Wes patted his friend's back with genuine affection.

"Nice of you to show up, my friend." Wedge looked around. " Where are the girls?"

"They're bound to be out there somewhere! You know Tianna...had to go and see the starfighters up close in the hangars!" He told them, with a proud smile on his face. "Says she wants to grow up to be a pilot like us...go figure!"

"Could be worse." Tycho stated. "As long as she learns how to properly land, unlike her father..."

" Very funny... but is is..."

"...WORSE THAN THAT!" the three other men shot back at him in unison, bringing laughter to everyone on the balcony.

Hobbie shook his head at his friends, he would forever be linked to that particular sentence! He recalled his bachelor party, well...bits and pieces, actually... but he clearly remembered those awful yellow shirts Wes had ordered with that same saying written in huge sparkling letters in the front...Even after marrying Tycho, he still went out of his way to plot some epic prank...sometimes even his husband would be on the receiving end of some of them!

And secretly loving every minute of it...

"But seriously, Tianna is still trying to decide if she wants to be a Rogue or a Wraith...Why can't she dream of being something safer, like a doctor for example, like her mom!"

"Good idea." Wes mused. "Then she could find someone who also had a taste for Bacta...like you."

"I could dip you in Bacta...if you keep it up..." He kicked his friend slightly in his shin.

"Do I have to talk Cal into putting you two fools on kitchen duty?" Wedge grumbled humorously.

"Not a chance, Boss! We're pretty much all retired now. So you can growl as much as you like, but you can't do a thing about my antics anymore,Veggies! " Wes countered, putting his arm around Wedge's shoulders as the latter slumped, defeated.

"Tycho was right all along, then...there's no power in the whole universe that can bring your maturity closer to, say, the likes of a fifteen or sixteen year old." Wedge just shook his head, but deep down he was glad that Wes had managed to remain young at heart, not allowing the horror they'd all been through these last years to change him to worse.

And he still had the same boyish features and little to no gray hairs, even in his fifties...that really wasn't fair!

"I warned you!" Tycho offered with a smile "My husband is a fool...but he's my fool! He winked at Wes, that grinned widely.

"Where's the food anyway?"

"Always thinking with your stomach. Right, Hobbs?"

"Shut up Wes..."

The Great Hall, in the Galactic Alliance Senate was filled up with old familiar faces. People they'd know for 30 years and then some!

Tycho could see the Skywalkers, the Solos, Cal Omas, the current Chief of State and his small daughter Elya Omas by the hand, Garik Loran back together with Dia Passik, the Tainers, even Myn Donos had showed up with his red-headed wife Kirney Slane and their kids, Kara, Zane and Layn.

Discreet as always, Pash Cracken, Leesa and their two sons Tharrys and Thorys, were also in attendance.

The boys were an interesting mix of their parents...the 15 years old twins had a silver-blue complexion, the usual glowing red eyes associated with the Chiss people and a reddish-brown unruly hair. The boys' features, even with that colouring, evidently took after Pash. The same square jaw, rounded shaped eyes and the confident demeanour their father always had!

In so many ways it was comforting to know that many of their old war comrades had managed to settle down and raise families, despite all the hardships and conflicts of the last decades. After all, it was for their future they'd all fought so hard!

Tycho took a good look around and smiled. Yes, this new generation was their heritage...the heritage of freedom fighters and heroes! Their pledge to the continuation of the Galaxy!

A smile so much like Wes' smile turned his direction. Still in his orange flightsuit (They couldn't really find a better colour?) and heading his way was his older son Jaden!

"Father!" The boy smiled. "What did you think of the parade? Hi dad! Did you see me up there?" He smiled at Wes.

Tycho and Wes took their son into their embrace and stood there looking proudly at him.

"I surely did, my dear boy! You did great!" Wes mused, with a wide smile.

"You're an excellent pilot son! You did very well!" Tycho told him.

"They let me fly dad's old X-Wing. It might be vintage but it still packs a punch!"

"They let you use Zapper too?" Wes asked referring to his old R2 unit. He had actually painted him to replicate his own flightsuit and helmet...to which the droid thanked him...by zapping him! Hence the name...

"You're joking, right dad? No one uses that nasty little droid any more. The only reason why he hasn't been decommissioned and sold for scrap, is because the guys get a kick out of using him to get unwanted people out of the Squadron's premises!"

"Good old Zapper...I miss him..."

"No, you don't!" Tycho warned him..."You are not...I repeat...NOT taking Zapper back home with us!"

"Come on, babe..."

"Don't you go 'babe' on me, sweetie! I'm not taking that cranky, nasty, vicious droid anywhere near the children, understood?"

"I obey to your command 'Master'..." Wes took a dramatic bow towards his husband, straightened back, hand gave him a mischievous grin, to which Tycho answered by blushing at the memories that sexy madman of his was evoking!

Their four children smiled and shook their heads at their parents' exchange! One day, they would have to ask them what the 'Master' joke was all about...

As the party went on, Wes took Tycho by the hand, and led him to a darker hall. One full of meaning for both, filled with memories of their younger years, the warrior lives they'd finally seem to be leaving behind.

The only bright lights on that Hall, were the ones emanating from the bright holographic images of the Fallen Heroes Of Freedom. The rest of the hall had a subdued amber lighting to it. Only the exit corridors had brighter lights.

That huge hall was filled with life-size holograms of people that had given their lives for the same ideal that had brought them together. The wish for a free galaxy, where no one would fear to speak out against injustice, where no one's sons were forcefully drafted or sold to slavery...or worse.

In the centre of the room, stood an area completely dedicated to the deceased pilots that had flown in Red and Rogue Squadrons. They could see so many long lost friends amongst them...Biggs Darklighter, Jek Porkins, Garven Dreis, Zev Senesca, Dak Ralter, Ten Numb, Dllr Nep, Ibitsam and the list went on.

Tycho saw his husband's intent stare at a Holo figure displayed on the Honourable People section, dedicated to people that without having belonged to either the Rebel Alliance or the New Republic, had nonetheless sacrificed their lives in their behalf. Has they approached, he saw a face much like Wes...a face that was featured in a holo back home!

He squeezed Wes' hand tighter for a while, then took it away so he could wrap his arms around his husband's waist in a comforting gesture.

He kissed his silent trailing tears away and whispered softly in his ear. "He was more than deserving to have his memorial here too, my love. Now everyone can learn of the sacrifice your brother made to save those rebel pilots , by giving his life and giving them the precious time they needed to make the jump to lightspeed." Tycho stood there holding Wes close to him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Did you knew about this?" Wes asked, sniffing and wiping away the tears.

" I didn't knew they'd finally put Derrit's holo memorial here. But I was one of the co-signers of the petition to make this happen. Everyone signed it Wes! The Rogues, The Wraiths, The Twin Suns, The Sabres, The Yellow Aces...you name it! You are so loved and cherished Wes! By everyone! Even if you do have the maturity of an eight year old..." He winked and smiled at Wes, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Ten..."Wes sighed. "Not eight...Ten!"

"If you say so...babe..."

"Ah...Ok...I can't call you babe, but you can call me that?"

"Wes!"

"What?!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes 'Master'..."

"You stop that...what was I ever thinking when I fell for you?"

"You weren't thinking at all?..."

"Point taken!"

They both chuckled and kissed. And thanked whatever gods existed that they had been put in each others' paths... and a certain exclusive club, where it had all started and where, from time to time, they still went to relinquish on their most hidden fantasies that they couldn't quite give way at the comfort of their home! Every trip to Coruscant on their anniversary (not of the wedding, but of the first time they had that explosive sex!) was a celebration of everything that still kept them together and kept their marriage going strong, even after 20 years, throughout which they underwent a lot of trials and ordeals without giving up, with the certainty of their unwavering love for each other!

 ** **THE END****

Acknowledgments:

 ** _ _ **George Lucas**__** for creating this wonderful Galaxy that taught me how to dream.  
 ** _ _ **Timothy Zahn**__**  
 ** _ _ **Michael Stackpole**__**  
 ** _ _ **Aaron Allston**__**  
These three writers "gave" me the EU I WAS LOOKING FOR! Thanks for Thrawn, for Tycho and for the enrichment of Wes Janson, Wedge Antilles and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian's personalities.

 _ ** _ **Annalisa**_**_ from for creating my source of inspiration (CorSex), and indirectly pushing me towards writing my first Fanfic.  
 ** _ _ **Chissprincess**__** on Archive of Our Own for her master piece, ****Undying****! You showed me that Fanfic of sexual content can be beautiful and not gross! You also were the other reason i found my courage to start writing.  
 _ ** _ **DreamingIce**_**_ on for providing me with a very logical background story and reason for Wes' personality traits, on Building the Façade.

 ** **Dedicated to every single Starwarian**** that remain faithful to the EU, but enjoy "diving" in the kind of well written Fanfics that can be found, if thoroughly looked for!

And my children...the one who's old enough to read this ( _ ** _ **Luís**_**_ ) and the one who one day will be too ( ** _ _ **Pedro**__** )! __Love you...sorry for ogling the computer...__


End file.
